Dragon Age: A new Origin
by lillgremlin
Summary: A different take on the Mage Origin. Ailia is an Apostate mage on the run from the Chantry before she is recruited into the Grey Wardens. Follow her journey as she battles the blight. F!Surana Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or its characters, Dragon Age is owned by Bioware.

This is my first EVER fan fiction so please be gentle =D I hope you enjoy!!

**Dragon Age: A New Origin**

Ailia ran through the Forest, not daring to look back. The wet forest floor was making her footsteps slippery and treacherous, splashing mud all up her legs and on her robe. Branches were clawing at her body, tearing at her robe and leaving scratches all over her arms and face. She did not realise though, adrenaline was pumping through her veins, making her oblivious to all pain. Her only thought was get the _fuck_ out of there.

A man yelled from behind her, barking out orders. He sounded so close. _How did they get so close?_ They were in heavy plate armour after all. Surely that would make chasing her very difficult, especially through a forest as thick as this one.

She reached a small clearing with a stream running through it, her foot snagged on an exposed root, sending her falling face first into the water. She hit the stream with a loud splash, which echoed through the empty clearing, making it 10 times louder than it was. Cursing to herself for being so clumsy, she stumbled onto her feet. More yelling was coming from the trees, much closer this time, the sound of her fall had given away her position and now they were coming for her.

The sound of twig snapping made her spin round and sure enough, 4 Templars were standing across the stream, swords raised.

Her legs started moving on there accord, slowly edging backwards towards the edge of clearing, begging her to start running again and disappear. Which is when she noticed it; one of the Templars had a small vial round his neck with a red liquid inside. _Her phylactery. _

Suddenly she didn't feel like running, if she could destroy it they wouldn't be able to find her, _she would be free. _

"There's no where to where to run you filthy apostate!" One of the Templars yelled from under his Helm, "Give it up!"

"I'm not going back there!" She found herself crying, as she started summoning her magic to the forces of nature, controlling them, "I'd rather die!"

"Then so be it!" He charged towards her and the rest followed but before they could even reach the other side of the stream, the ground shook making them stop in there tracks and one of the Templars screamed.

She had brought two trees next to her to life and they were advancing towards them.

"Stay vigilant men!" The Templar cried but the shakiness in his voice gave away his fear, "The Maker will watch over us!"

This only made her laugh. Oh how so very naïve.

"The "Maker" has left you, you idiotic Templar!" She laughed, "I'm in control now!" And with that she brought her arms swiftly up, magic pulsing round her hands and sending a sharp, overgrown root up under the templar and impaling him in the back. His breath caught in throat as blood seeped out his mouth and ears.

"I'm sure this forest will make use of you all" she said quietly with a slight smile playing across her lips.

The remaining Templars swore and tried to run but vines sprang from her trees, wrapping themselves around their bodies, slowly squeezing the life out of them. Ailia walked over to the Templar with her phylactery, and plucked it from his neck. She looked up and saw the vines wrapping round his skull and crushing his helmet. The sound of bones cracking rang through the forest, as blood spilled through the vines falling into the water.

She turned on her heel and walked away from the men, dropping her phylactery into the water as she went, leaving the forest to deal with the fallen Templars.

o.O.o

It had been about a year since Ailia Sumara had escaped from the circle and she had been on the run ever since, never staying in the same place for more than one night. Keeping to wooded areas and only venturing out to small villages when in need of supplies. She even sold her staff the first chance she got, it would attract too much attention and people would instantly know she's a mage and start questioning why she was outside the circle. She didn't mind too much, she could produce magic perfectly well without a staff and it was one less thing to carry. These precautions were necessary; if the Chantry ever got a hold of her she would be as good as dead.

Today was one of the days she had to go get supplies as she was running dangerously low on food. Luckily there was a village nearby where she had been camping, it was very small with not much of a Chantry and so far she had seen only 2 Templars. No one should recognise her and if they do, dispatching 2 or 3 Templars should be no trouble.

After purchasing all the supplies she needed to last her a couple of weeks, she noticed a small tavern near the edge of the village. The thought of a cool glass of Ale right now sounded like heaven. She pulled her hood up and made her way over to the tavern, keeping to the shadows as much as possible so no one would take notice to her.

After slipping into the tavern un-noticed and buying a drink, she found a small table in the corner and sat herself down. The Ale is cool and refreshing and quite strong. She better stick to just the one ale, trying to outrun Templars while drunk is harder than you think.

She looked around at her surroundings. The tavern was small and dusty; she could see the specks of dust dancing around in the small stream of light the window offered. The furniture was simple and looked like it needed a good clean. She wrinkled her nose and found she was glad she wasn't ordering anything to eat.

So far, there was only men in the tavern, excluding the waitress, who was old enough to be her grandmother. Nearly all of them were drunk, except one man by the bar that caught her interest and stuck out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a long white robe, with silver armour across his chest and a blade strapped on his belt. Both the blade and armour was of fine make and she was quite surprised he hadn't been robbed. Or he had been robbed but just didn't give them a chance to get away, who knows. He was quite good looking as well, even though he was about 20, 30 years her senior, his Black beard and hair that was tied back in a ponytail made him look quite dashing.

A fist slamming down on the table suddenly brought her out of her train of thought. She looked up and one of the drunks was staring down at her.

"We don't like your kind in here!" he growled.

She raised an eyebrow quizzically "and what kind is that?" she asked.

"A mage!"

That sent her eyebrows way up. _How did he...? _when she suddenly looked down at her hand and saw it. A small ball of flame she had conjured was in her hand. _Fuck!_

It was a habit she had when she was thinking that she had since the circle, over and over again she would conjure a small ball of flame in her hand while she poured over her books.

_How could you be so fucking careless?_ She cursed herself. Her blood was pumping in her ears now, she had so looked forward to a quiet drink but I guess that's never going to happen.

The man was still glaring at her and all eyes were on them in the tavern now, she even glanced over to the armoured man, he was looking at her with interest as if to see what she would do. She let out a sigh and stared right back at the man; she wasn't going to be intimidated by some drunk.

"Then you're very stupid for coming over here and bothering me then aren't you?" She threatened, arching a brow up.

"I'm not scared of you mage, I'll go get the Templars and they'll deal with you scum!" he spat.

She let a laugh "Too scared of the ickle mage so you go get the big scary Templars to do your dirty work?" She kept on laughing, making it seem like the funniest thing she heard, not wanting him to see that she didn't want him getting the Templars, she'd rather avoid having to deal with them.

"I'm not scared of you mage!"

"Well you should be" she said simply. Her hands suddenly grasped the end of the table and she flipped it up towards the drunk, knocking him on his back. He let out a cry of anger and stumbled onto his feet and made a swing for her. She dodged the punch easily and retorted by grabbing his shoulders and connecting her knee with his groin. He slid to the floor on his knees, gasping in agony before she silenced him with a punch to the head.

She brushed her hair from her face and looked around the Tavern which had gone very quiet.

"Anyone else?" She asked, still smiling and arching an eyebrow.

3 men leapt to there feet, and advanced towards her, rolling up there sleeves as they went. She let out another laugh as she charged at one of the men, winding him and knocking him into a table. She saw a shadow appear next to her so she quickly rolled out the way, just in time for the man to bring a chair crashing down onto the drunk she had just rolled off, knocking him unconscious. She quickly sprang to her feet to face him, when she felt someone grab her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. The drunk in front of her licked his lips, she glanced to her side and saw the armoured man go to move between the drunk and her, but she just gave him a little wink which said _I can handle this_. He must of saw the hidden meaning as he gave her a nod and backed away. She turned back to her opponent and brought her legs swiftly up, connecting both her feet with his stomach, making him double over on the floor. She then brought her foot slamming down on the drunk who had grabbed hers foot, as he cried out she brought her arm back, punching him in the groin then her elbow up to his jaw and she was sure she heard something break. He let go off her and stumbled back, blood pouring out his mouth. She looked at both the men "Had enough?" She asked.

They nodded and practically ran towards the door, knocking over chairs as they went. She chuckled to herself and shook her head. _Idiots._ She pulled out a couple Sovereigns and placed them on the bar.

"This should cover the damage" She said. The barman just nodded, too scared to speak apparently. She chuckled to herself again and started heading towards the door.

_Apparently I can never have a quiet drink with out starting a brawl, _she sighed to herself.

She heard a clank of armour from behind her and saw the old man from before following her out the tavern.

"You handle yourself quite well, especially for a mage", she heard from behind her. His voice was deep and husky and quite alluring. She found herself blushing slightly. It had been a while since she had been around the opposite sex who weren't Templars or groping her arse in a drunken state.

"Not that I mean offense" he continued, "It's just that most mages I've come across stand as far away from the fight as possible and can't even throw a punch. Whilst you take out 4 men without breaking a sweat." He had appeared at her side now and was looking at her quizzically.

She found herself blushing even more._ Get a hold of yourself girl!_ She thought to herself angrily. She tried to cover her embarrassment with a shrug. "I'm not most mages", she said in a voice that didn't sound like her own, that sounded far too sultry. Her blush turned even more crimson and she didn't dare look at him now.

He chuckled beside her as he opened the door for them to walk through. She squinted slightly, trying to adjust the light after her eyes had got used to the dark tavern. She pulled her hood up over her head again and strode out into the street.

"That I have no doubt" He said, "I also think you're not just some circle mage".

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He was looking down at her his eyes questioning her slightly. She then noticed just how very tall he is; he seemed to tower over her. Which wasn't very hard, she is incredibly tiny, being an elf and all. It made him look very intimidating with his fancy blade and armour but she wasn't going to let him get the better of her.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She snapped.

This just made him laugh, which annoyed her even more. "I doubt your robes are Chantry approved" he said still laughing.

She looked down at her robes and found she had to agree with him. Her dark blue robes were exposing quite allot of cleavage, with a green bodice wrapped around her tiny frame, making her breasts push up even more, the skirt only went to her knees, and it was cut along the sides, exposing her thighs and matched with the knee high leather boots she wore, she was sure the grand cleric would have a heart attack if she saw her. She snapped her head up and scowled, calling on her magic so her hands started to glow threateningly.

"What you going to do? Turn me in?" She scoffed, "I'd like to see you try! I've been running from the Chantry for over a year now and they aren't catching me now! Bar fights are not the only thing I'm good at!" She started to back away slowly from the old man, arms raised so he can see the glow on her hands, "if you're smart enough, you will turn around and pretend you never saw me!"

He just stared at her, face unchanging, "I do not wish to fight you, I wish to help."

"How can you help?!" She yelled, her heart racing, "The only way out is if I die and that is NOT happening!!"

He raised his hands palms out in front, as if to say he wasn't a threat, "Let me explain, I am a Grey Warden, I am seeking recruits in the battle against the blight." He explained.

"A Grey Warden?" she snorted in a very un-lady like fashion, "What would a grey warden be doing here?"

"I was on my way to the circle hoping to find a recruit. A mage in our order would prove very useful, I was just stopping in the village for a nights rest before heading out again, but I see now I do not need to make the journey."

She narrowed her eyes, arms still raised, as she started thinking through what he said. _Why would he want me? All I did was beat up a few drunks .He might be lying. He will take me back to Chantry._

"You're lying!" She yelled "you're going to take me back to the Chantry! I won't let you!" She pushed her arms forward, sending a wave of magic outwards, knocking the man off his feet. She leaped over him and ran to the edge of village towards the woods. She must have only run about 20 feet when she felt a strong arm grab her and pull her back. _Bloody hell he's fast! _He pushed her up against a tree and held her shoulders in place. She struggled with all her might but he didn't budge, he was strong for an old man.

"Let go of me you old git!"

He frowned slightly "No I will not, I'm not trying to hurt you and I am a Grey Warden. How many people do you know that go around pretending to be Grey wardens?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Relaxing slightly, she realised that he was right; she had never met a person pretending to be a Grey Warden they would have to be very stupid to do so.

Feeling that she had relaxed, the Grey Warden lessened his grip, which was good as his palms digging in had really started to hurt.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I would like to recruit you into my order. It is very rare a mage is able to handle there self without using magic and if you have been on the run as long as you say have, you are no doubt very skilful. So, I hereby invoke the right of conscription. You are now a Grey Warden recruit and you will accompany me to Ostagar where we are due to battle the darkspawn" he finished, releasing his arms from her shoulders.

All she could do was stand there with her mouth hanging open, quite not knowing what to say. Yes she was skilled enough to fight off the odd Templar or two but _Darkspawn?_ She didn't know if she could this.

"I feel I should also tell you that as a Grey Warden the Chantry can no longer chase you. You will be free from them"

Suddenly becoming a Grey Warden didn't seem so bad anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or its characters, Dragon Age is owned by Bioware.

This is my first EVER fan fiction so please be gentle =D I hope you enjoy!!

o.O.o

"So, I'm free?"

"Yes but you still belong to the Grey Wardens and will answer to them",

"Yes I know THAT, what I mean is, can the Chantry keep on chasing me?"

"No, like I said you belong to the Grey Wardens now",

"So I'm Immune from them?"

"In… a way. For instance, if you used Blood Magic, which I have seen many Wardens do, the Chantry could do nothing."

"So I could go up to the Grand Cleric and give her a good punch?"

Duncan heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his Temples, "I would not advise it",

"Well YOU'RE no fun".

Duncan groaned loudly, this conversation had been going on for the past 20 minutes and it was starting to give him a headache. Not that he could really blame her for being so happy, being on the run for the best part of a year must not have been exactly fun. Still, he thought it was high time he changed the subject.

"You know", he said "I just realised I haven't told you my name or asked for yours. I do apologize and I hope you do not think rude of me, my name is Duncan".

She reached over and took his hand into a firm handshake, "Ailia".

"Well Ailia, may I ask where it is you learned to fight like that?"

"When you have been on the road as long as I have", she laughed "you pick up a few things."

"And why did you not simply use magic against them?" He asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "bringing magic into a fist fight isn't exactly fair. If he had pulled a weapon out or did indeed run off to go get the Templars, that's when I would have demonstrated my magic to you".

"And kneeing a man in the groin is fair?" He chuckled.

"Hey", she raised her hands defensively but there was smile on her face, "there is nothing clean about a bar fight, sometimes you just have to fight dirty."

Duncan had to agree with her there, he was never one for a clean fight either. Fighting dirty was one the best ways to get at your opponents weaknesses, once you knew how and this mage certainly did. He was looking forward to seeing how she would fight against the Darkspawn.

o.O.o

They made it to Ostagar allot faster than Duncan had anticipated. Their journey had taken them a little over 2 days and this was mainly due to Ailias incredible sense of direction. Her months of travel had given her plenty of knowledge on Fereldon land and she pointed out a short cut that took off a day's journey.

Ailia was staring up at the old ruin, her mouth hanging open. Ostagar was big, _really _big. She had been in the wilds plenty of times, but she had never come across it before. She wondered how hell she could of missed it, it was so _big._ Even the gates were unnecessarily large, who did they think was going to attack? A dragon? Giant Darkspawn that no one has told her about? And even if they did, why did they make the gate big enough for them to get through? It was completely pointless in her opinion.

She was so busy with her thoughts, that she didn't notice someone standing by the gate in Gold armour until he had addressed Duncan.

"Ho there Duncan!" He cried.

"King Cailen!" replied Duncan, "I didn't expect a-"

"- A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

Ailia eyes widened. _The King?_! _No one told me I would be meeting the King! I must look terrible! _She stared down at the floor and suddenly found her leather boots very interesting when the king turned his attention onto her.

"And this must be the new Grey Warden recruit?" He asked, "Ho there friend, might I know your name?"

She braved a gaze upwards at his face and found that he wasn't just a King, he was an _attractive _king. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she stammered out a reply. "I-I am Ailia Your Majesty. A-A pleasure to meet you." She gave a small bow before turning her attention back to her feet.

"And to you as well. Let me be the first to welcome you to Ostagar, I for one am honoured to be fighting alongside the mighty Grey Wardens"

"You are too kind your majesty" she said giving another bow. She listened to the rest of the conversation in silence, not daring to speak in fear she may vomit everywhere.

The King finally took his leave, talking loudly with his men. Duncan gestured with his hands for her to follow him as he started to walk over what remained of the bridge.

"You know, I did not think you could be brought to silence quite so easily" he teased.

Her face heated up even more, "It's not every day you meet the King, is he always so confident? He doesn't seem to take it all very seriously," she said quickly, trying desperately to change the subject.

"That is true," he groaned "The darkspawn grow larger with each passing day and he refuses to wait for more reinforcements. By now they look to outnumber us."

"Then we should not delay, what do you need me to do?"

"As much as I would like for the ritual to start right away, I still have many preparations to make. For now, go talk to our Junior Grey warden Alistair and the other recruits, they will show you where you will be camping for the night."

"Understood… wait… ritual?"

He nodded, "Every Grey Warden must go through a secret ritual we call "The Joining" in order to become a Grey Warden."

"Am I allowed to know what this ritual entails?" she asked hopefully.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a secret would it?"

"Should have seen that coming…" She muttered. She heaved a heavy sigh and slumped her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood to argue. "I'll go find this Alistair then." She turned to leave before Duncan stopped her.

"You should also think about talking to one of the tranquil about getting a staff."

"A staff?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why would they give me a staff?"

"You a Grey Warden recruit," He explained "they will assist you in any way they can and a staff should prove to be quite useful, no?"

He did have a point, she didn't need to hide the fact she was a mage anymore and a Staff would strengthen her spells significantly.

"Grab a staff, talk to Alistair, got it," and she strode off towards the camp.

o.O.o

She had met enough tranquil in her time at the circle and was used to dealing with them on a regular basis, but the way they just look at you with the some fixed expression always sent shivers down her spine.

"Er… hi" she gave a tiny wave, wishing he would at least stop _staring!_

"Hello, how can I help you?" He said blandly.

"Erm… yeah," she cleared her throat "I was told to talk to you about requiring a staff?"

"Who may I ask is it for?"

"Me, my name is Ailia, I'm the new Grey Warden recruit,"

"Oh yes, we Tranquil will do whatever we can to serve the Grey Wardens. I have a collection of spare staffs in case of emergencies, follow me." He turned and led her to a weapon rack.

One caught her eye straight away. It was black and two dragon heads wrapped each other where they held a large, white orb that glowed slightly between there teeth. Ailia thought it looked absolutely stunning and picked it from the weapon rack. Her fingers tingled at its touch and she felt its magic coursing its way through her. She had forgotten how good it felt.

"How much?" she asked, turning to the Tranquil.

"No charge", he explained "We Tranquil will help the Grey Wardens in what ever way we can."

"Well… erm… thank you then."

"You are welcome. Goodbye."

She gave a weak smile then walked away; those tranquil were far too creepy for her liking.

The camp was busy and made her realise that it was going to be hard trying to find this Alistair person. Why she had not asked for a description of the man she had no idea. She heaved a sigh and cursed her stupidity, then started walking across the camp, hoping someone would know where he was when she heard a shrill voice from behind her.

"YOU!"

Ailia spun round and an old woman in Chantry robes was stalking towards her. _Fan-fucking-tastic, the revered mother. _She scowled as the woman pointed a wrinkled finger at her. 

"Templars! Seize her!" she shrieked, "This _malificar _has sneaked her way into the camp!" Ailia suppressed a groan, she should have known SOMETHING was going to happen, she was one of the most wanted apostates in all of Fereldon after all and she was rather proud of that fact. Also the Revered Mother having referred to her as malificardidn't sit too well, she was no blood mage.

4 Templars seemed to appear out of no where and ran towards her with their swords and shields raised, she immediately reached for her staff when a young mans voice called out.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" He appeared beside her, his eyes flicking between her and the Revered Mother.

"This is no business of yours _Grey Warden!_" the Revered Mother spat.

"Listen lady" Ailia said angrily, "maybe you didn't get the memo but it is his business, not yours. I'm Duncan's new recruit and you know what that means. You. Cant. Touch. Me." She put extra emphasise on the last 4 words and gave a satisfied smirk to the Revered Mother shocked expression for being addressed in such a way.

"And do you really think I would be stupid enough to sneak into the Kings camp without good reason?" She continued, she may as well sass her as much as she could, who knows when she would get another chance, "and here I thought the Chantry was supposed to be smart."

The Revered Mother looked like she had just been slapped and the Grey Warden was looking at Ailia as if she had grown 2 heads. No one ever sassed the Revered Mother.

"I-I will not abide by this," the priestess managed to splutter out angrily.

"Tough" it was the Grey Warden who spoke up this time, "You know we can recruit anyone into our order, no matter what there background."

She just stood there, eyes shooting daggers at them both and Ailia found herself glad that looks couldn't kill. Finally, after an awkward silence, she grunted and motioned for her Templars to follow her. Ailia let a breath that she didn't realise she was holding in and turned towards the Warden. He was tall, his short blonde hair spiking up slightly and a shield was strapped to his back. He was staring down at her with a slight frown on his face and his arms were crossed, with his huge muscular frame he looked quite intimidating.

"So you are Duncans new recruit?" he asked?

She arched an eyebrow, "Did you not hear the conversation?"

"Hmm, yes I did, I also heard the part about you being a Malificar. Is that true?"

_Oh, so that's what the glare is about. _"No, it seems no one knows the difference between apostate and malificar. I may not be under the Chantrys control, but I hate Blood Magic as much as the next person." He seemed to relax considerably but not entirely, his features still showed a slight frown.

"Yes well, the Chantry doesn't really see it that way."

Ailia was getting visibly annoyed now; the lines on her forehead were deepening into a scowl. "What are you, a bloody Templar?" She snapped "I thought Grey Wardens didn't care about peoples passed?"

"Yes I am a Templar actually; at least I was before I was recruited 6 months ago. I'm Alistair, the Junior Member of the order."

"Ailia" she said, giving him a very fake smile and shaking his hand before turning away from him and stomping off.

Alistair didn't remove his eyes from her as she stalked off. _An Apostate? But Duncan said he was going to the circle tower. _He was trying not to let the fact that she wasn't a circle mage cloud his judgement but the Templar in him was nagging away at his skull. _What if she was lying? What if she is a blood mage? _He shook his head, no; he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt… or at least just keep a close eye on her. He pushed the nagging Templar to the back of his mind and hurried after her.

Ailia didn't suppress her groan this time as she heard him come over to her side. She thought she had got rid of all of the judgement and hate she found wherever she went but apparently even the legendary Grey Wardens were no different. _Once a templar, always a Templar. _Ailia decided to keep a close eye on him; she didn't want to have to worry about her mana being drained every time her back was turned.

o.O.o

It was late evening and the crackling sound of the flames was oddly comforting. The campsite was now quiet as most soldiers had retreated to there tents and only a few were still awake. Her fellow Grey Warden recruits had already retreated to there tents. She had only met them later that day but it was enough time for her to form her own opinions about them. Daveth she didn't mind too much, his cheerful flirtations she found quite funny, especially since each time she turned him down he just seemed to grow even more eager. You had to admire a man with persistence. He also knew what it was like to be an outcast and they had both traded stories over how they both were recruited, him not quite believing that she beat up 4 drunks without them so much as getting a punch in. They also both agreed that Duncan was a fast bugger.

Ser Jory on the other hand seemed like a right twit. He was constantly going on about having to go into the Wilds and how he has already proved himself worthy. She just couldn't put her finger on why the hell Duncan had recruited him; he was a cowardly, ego-tistical twat in her opinion. He was also constantly leering over her, yes her robes don't leave much to the imagination but there is such a thing as subtlety. Even Daveth did his best to hide his gazing and Alistair just tried no to look at her. When he did the heat coming off his cheeks was one to revel the fire she had conjured. But his eyes hadn't left her chest since they met and considering how much he talked about his wife you'd think he would show some respect.

"Hey" Alistair said setting himself down, snapping her out of her thoughts and making her jump slightly, "Shouldn't you be asleep? Big day tomorrow and all that"

"I'm used to only a few hours sleep a night," She replied before turning her head towards and raising an eyebrow, "Shouldn't _you _be asleep?"

"All right, all right you got me there," he said, a hint of a smile on his mouth. Ailia couldn't help but smile a little as well; he was quite handsome, especially with the light of fire dancing across his face. His brown eyes were as dark as her blue eyes were light and she found herself gazing in them a little. She quickly snapped out of it though and turned her attention back to the fire. _Remember the promise you made to yourself? Never, ever trust a Templar, not again, no matter how good looking they are._

They stayed like that for some time, just staring into dancing flames when suddenly Alistair broke the silence.

"So how long have you been on the run?" He asked.

"Best part of a year." She turned towards him and saw that he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"A year?! From all the stories I heard when I was in Templar training, they would catch the apostate or malificar within a few weeks. Even a couple of months was pushing it."

Ailia laughed, "yes it is very rare that an apostate can escape the Chantry for so long but not unheard of. I had the advantage of not having a Phylactery for the Templars to track me down on."

He looked even more shocked now; his eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hair. "But aren't all mages supposed to have Phylacteries when they join the Circle? How come you didn't have one?"

A satisfied grin appeared across Ailias face which sent a shiver down Alistair's spine. That nagging feeling appeared against his skull again that told him wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Well" she explained, "it was a couple of weeks after I had escaped from the Circle and the Templars had finally caught up with me. I had noticed that one of them had my Phylactery daggling around his neck; they were obviously using it to track my location down. So, after killing them all, I took it off of his body and dropped it in a nearby stream."

Alistair just stared at her, completely dumbstruck. Yes, he understands that she would have had to kill a Templar or two in order to survive but the way she had said it with such a satisfactory tone, like she had _enjoyed _killing them all. It made him feel sick just thinking about it.

"So you killed them all?" His disgust was apparent in his voice.

Her eyes suddenly bore into his, a flame of anger shooting through them. "Would they have not done the same to me?" she snapped, "they would have run there sword through me without a moments hesitation. All because I didn't want to play by there _rules."_

"Those rules are there to protect you!" he snapped back.

"Protect me?!" She hissed, "Oh yes, they _act_ like they are going to protect you from the outside world, all the demons, the abominations. But who is there to protect you from them?!" She was practically yelling now but she didn't care. "No one, the Chantry only wants to protect there hides and no one else's!"

Alistair just stared at her, not knowing quite what to say to her sudden outburst.

She quickly turned away and stood up, "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't know why I'm even explaining myself to you." And without saying another word, she walked away and ducked into her tent, leaving Alistair alone by the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

This had been the first time Ailia had felt truly comfortable in days. This was familiar, the feeling of foliage under her boots and that smell that can only be associated with The Korcari Wilds. She was content and felt right at home. The thought of being able to test her abilities against these Darkspawn made her giddy with excitement. Finally, a real challenge.

As they traipsed through the woods some markings on the floor caught her attention.

"Stop" she cried holding out her hand, "we are in wolfs territory, tread carefully, they will surely attack if they see us."

"How do you know that?" asked Ser Jory, a slight scowl on his face.

"When you sleep in the forest, you do your best to learn about the creatures that live there too," she explained "I've seen these markings many times on my travels and it's best we do not linger."

Alistair couldn't help but be slightly impressed and from the look on Jorys and Daveths faces, they were too.

They all nodded, eyes searching the area when a howl caught there attention and sure enough, a pack of 5 or 6 wolfs leaped out from behind the bushes and were heading towards them.

They all let out a groan almost in unison and ran towards the pack as Ailia started calling on her magic. One lunged at Alistair but he quickly tossed it aside with his shield and stabbed it with his sword. Daveth was sending arrows in all directions while Jory swung at the creatures with his Greatsword. Ailia was using her staff to deflect the animals away from her while shooting lightening through her fingertips. The pack was dead in a matter of minutes. Alia bent down next to one of the animals and started stroking his blood soaked fur.

"So that's all I have to do get you to touch me like that?" Daveth teased "I just have to try and kill you."

"You know if you want the same fate as them, you're going the right way about it, "she replied.

"Feisty you are, aren't you? Just so you know, the more you push me away, the more I'll want you," he chuckled giving her a small wink.

Ailia just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the animal.

"Yes, that's it; pet the animals that tried to kill us." Ser Jory said in a sarcastic tone.

_You idiot,_ Alistair looked down at Ailia and her hands were visibly shaking and he was pretty sure if it was possible, steam would be coming out of her ears. The Knight had been making snide comments at her since the 2 of them had met, even going as far as to say, making sure that Ailia could hear him, that the only reason she had been recruited was because of her body. Alistair had snapped at Jory for that but Ailia had surprisingly kept quite, only responding with glares. He was guessing you could only push her too far though. _This can only end well… _

"Why don't you just give him a treat as well?" Jory went on, "Or hug some trees? Typical woman…"

"Right, listen here Jory!" Ailia interrupted him, she was now on her feet and her finger was inches from his nose. "I am sorry, that I don't like killing creatures that were only trying to defend themselves – "

"- they attacked us first!"

"They saw us as a threat and did what they needed to protect their territory!" She yelled, "Or are you too stupid to see that?" Jory scowled at her but didn't say anything, "and if you even think about making another smart mouth comment about me being a woman, I swear to the fade, I will make you regret the day you were born a man!" A shot of electricity sparked on her fingertip, making Jory flinch. "Because believe me _Ser_ Jory, I may be a woman but I am more man than you will ever be." She lowered her finger and went to turn away but she had barely gone a few steps when Jory muttered behind her, "More like she's had more men…"

Ailia saw red and before she could stop herself, she pointed her staff at Jory; weeds sprung from the earth and wrapped themselves round the Knight, crushing him and lifting him off the ground slightly.

"Makers Breath!" Alistair cried. He had never seen this sort of spell before, _how was she doing that?_

Ailias angry gaze was fixed upon Ser Jorys terrified one. "Apologize" she said through gritted teeth, "Now!"

"I'm sorry!" Jory managed to gasp; the weeds around him were making it hard for him to breathe.

"Drop him!" Alistair cried out, "He can't breathe!"

Ailia lowered her staff and the weeds released him, returning to the earth and sending Jory to the ground with a thud. She turned to the others and just said "Let's move!" before turning on her heel without a backward glance.

_She's insane! _Alistair walked over to Ser Jory and helped him to his feet. He gave a nod of thanks but his eyes were shooting daggers at Ailia as they set off after her. He turned to Daveth and saw he wasn't doing a very good job of containing his laughter. _Yes, that's it, encourage the crazy Witch who can make plants do her bidding. _

"Oh I'm going to enjoy taming her!" Daveth suddenly said with a wink. Ailia retorted by making an overgrown root trip him over. It was Alistairs turn to laugh now, _okay; I can see the funny side of it now._

They had not walked far when a pained moan caught there attention. It did not take much searching before they found a dying soldier lying on the ground attempting to get up.

"Please help!" He called, "my scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn!" They all rushed to the soldier's side but Ailia was there first and on her knees beside the injured man. "Please, I need to get back to the camp!" He hissed as pain shot up his body from attempting to move.

"Please lye still, I'm here to help," Ailia soothed "where are you injured?" The soldier rolled over onto his back and revealed a large cut running down his side. "Right, I need you to lye very still, "She instructed "I'm going to try and stop the bleeding but it won't be for long." She then turned to her group "Does anyone have any bandages?"

"I have some in my pack," Alistair said quickly, he retrieved them and handed them to Ailia. She gave a little smile of thanks then turned her attention back to the Soldier.

"Once I've healed you and bandaged you up, go straight to a healer in the camp, do not stop for anyone. I am not as skilled as they so I can not heal you permanently. Do you understand?" He gave a small nod then she placed her hands on the wound, a blue light spreading through her fingertips. Once she was all done, she and Alistair helped the Soldier to his feet.

"Thank you" he said before quickly limping off.

They were all not staring at Ailia and Alistair was finding it very hard to understand her. He hadn't expected that kind of softness from her, not that he wasn't glad, it was just surprising. So far she had acted like she wanted to kill everyone who laid eyes on her, or was it just Ser Jory and himself she acted that way with?

"Did you hear that?" Ser Jory said a hint of panic in his voice, "an entire patrol of seasoned men killed by Darkspawn!"

"Calm down Ser Jory" Alistair said calmly, "We'll be fine if we are careful."

"Those Soldiers were careful, but they were still overwhelmed. I am no coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

Ailia had to really resist rolling her eyes. _You sound like a bloody coward to me. _She kept this thought to herself, instead saying as calmly as she could "overcoming these dangers is part of our test. You didn't really think they would make us Grey Wardens without at least facing the creatures we are to fight against?" She turned to Alistair in hope for some encouragement.

"Know this," he said slowly "All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. That is why I'm here, so we can't be taken by surprise."

Ser Jory still wasn't convinced and was fighting the urge to keep protesting. Ailia was just finding it harder and harder not to slap the man and tell him to grow some balls.

"You see, Ser Knight?" Daveth said, "We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"That's… reassuring?"

Alistair groaned slightly and Ailia walked over to Daveth and gave him a playful punch on the arm, "That's the spirit Daveth, now lets go. I'm eager to make some Darkspawn explode."

o.O.o

Nothing had quite prepared Ailia for what she was facing. The Darkspawn were horrible, putrid creatures. She could smell there corruption, there taint and it was making her want to throw up. Despite all this, she found the whole experience exhilarating. They were disgusting and evil looking and she could tell instantly why they were so feared, but there were no complications when it came down to killing them. There was no cloud of guilt hanging over her head like she had with all the men and women she had to kill in order to survive, the only thing she had to think about was how she was going to kill them. It was a nice change of pace.

She fought unlike any other mage, she refused to stay at the back and just fire spells from a distance. Instead she ran right into the middle. Her movements were quick and fluent, she cast her spells with such ease that hardly any Darkspawn had a chance to get close, and the ones that did had there strikes easily deflected with her staff.

When they thought they had killed the little group, one more suddenly appeared from across the bridge. Flames were circling its hands and a sound was coming from it which sounded like laughter.

"It's an Emissary!" Alistair suddenly roared next to her, "Daveth! Arrows!" but before he could even fire his first one, a fireball came hurtling towards them. Ailia had managed to create a pink bubble of a shield around her at the last minute, protecting her from the blow. The others were not as lucky as they were hurled off there feet and were groaning on the floor. Ailia sprung into action, the emissary is skilled but so is she and she is much faster, dodging the emissaries spells easily. She could see it weakening and she cast walking bomb after dodging another attack. She quickly rolled out the way as the Emissary exploded and its blood rained down on her. She picked herself up off the floor as she attempted to wipe the blood from her eyes. The others finally managed to pick themselves up and were eyeing the grizzly scene.

"You know, some of your spells are quite… creepy," Alistair said. Ailia chose to ignore him and instead attempted to comb some of the blood from her hair with her fingertips. Her robes were stained through from the blood and she was pretty sure they were ruined.

"Daveth, Jory" she called, still attempting to comb out her hair, "take the vials and start collecting the blood. I would like to get back to camp before its dark."

They nodded briefly and Daveth unsheathed a dagger and started cutting at the corpses while Jory cupped the blood that was pouring out into the vials.

"Any more Darkspawn close by?" she asked turning to Alistair, accepting defeat with her hair and hoping there was somewhere she could bathe when she got back to camp.

"Not unless you count the main horde, no" he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him "and that's supposed to re-assure me how?"

Alistair chuckled and gave a friendly slap on her shoulder, almost making her knees buckle underneath her. "Careful, you're starting to sound like Jory."

Ailia shot a glare at before stomping and muttering over her shoulder "let's just go get those sodding treaties."

Alistair kept on chuckling, knowing full well he had hit a nerve and followed after her with the other 2 recruits.

Ailia curses under her breath as she looks into the empty crate. Alistair, Daveth and Jory are all shifting nervously behind, trying to work out what to do when a hard, sultry voice calls out behind them, making them all jump.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" They turned around and a tall, slender woman with pale skin and dark hair and robes even more revealing than hers, is walking towards them, hips swaying as she goes. She held a staff in her hand and Ailia suddenly became even more interested. A fellow Apostate maybe? "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amongst a corpse whose bones was long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She stopped in front and folded her arms across her chest, her yellow hawk like eyes scanned across there little group, studying them. "So what say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?

"I am neither" Ailia replied. Her voice had taken on a calm and business like tone, "The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"'Tis a Tower no longer it seems, The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She continued to eye them carefully, "I have been watching your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Tell me, why is that?"

"Don't answer her" Alistair said quietly by her shoulder, "she looks Chasind and that means other may be near by."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The mage said dramatically.

"Yes, swooping is bad" Alistair said slowly.

Daveth was fidgeting nervously next to Ailia, "She's a witch of the wilds she is! She'll turn us into to toads!"

Ailia rolled her eyes, "just because she is an apostate does not mean she's dangerous!" She snapped.

The mage chuckled, "well it seems women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"My name is Ailia. A pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile. Alistair scoffed next to her and she shot a glare over her shoulder.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigon." She smiled back, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer?" Alistair asked angrily, "You stole them didn't you?! You're… some kind of… sneaky… witch thief!"

"Way to take a stand Alistair," Alia muttered under her breath.

"How very eloquent. Tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are of Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them!" Alistair said.

Morrigon scowled at him, "I will not for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Can you tell us who did then?" Ailia asked plainly.

"'Twas my mother in fact."

"Can you take us to her?"

She laughed slightly and smiled at Ailia, "A sensible request. I like you."

Alistair looked at Ailia concerned "I'd be careful if I were you, first its 'I like you!' then zap! Frog time."

"She'll put all in the pot she will! Just you watch!" Daveth yelled out nervously.

"If the pots warmer than this forest it will be a nice change," Jory grumbled.

"Come with me then if it pleases you," Morrigon said before turning around and walking deeper into the woods. Ailia glanced over her shoulder at her little group. They all had worried looks on the faces and seemed hesitant about following her. Ailia groaned and followed Morrigon, not really caring if they followed.

The men all looked at each other before Alistair sighed and motioned for them to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Grey Wardens followed Morrigan to a small hut, deep in The Wilds. Outside the hut stood an old woman, who Morrigan was addressing.

"Greetings mother, I bring before you 4 Grey Wardens who – "

"I see them girl. Hmm, much as I expected," her mother interrupted.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked in a mocking tone.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones eyes tight or open ones arms wide… either way, ones a fool."

Daveth started panicking, "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quiet Daveth!" Ser Jory hissed, "If she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?"

The old woman laughed, "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it's not I who decides. Believe what you will." She then turned to Ailia, "And what of you? Does your woman mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Ailia met the witches gaze, "I'm not sure what to believe" she said truthfully.

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware… or was it oblivious? I can never remember…" Her eyes scanned Ailia, "So much about you is uncertain… And yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So this is the dreaded Witch of the wilds?" Alistair said smirking.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" She cackled loudly.

Morrigans face turned red and scowled at her mother, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, mother" she said through gritted teeth.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She handed Ailia a rolled up vellum. It was stained from age and had the Grey Warden seal stamped on it.

Alistair looked at the treaties confused, "You… oh. You protected them?"

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this blights threat is greater than they realize."

"I'm sure they'll be eager to act on your advice" Alistair muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Ailia elbowed him in the ribs then smiled up at the old woman, "Thank you for returning them".

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look… like stockings…" She stared off as if she was far away then seemed to snap back, "Oh don't mind me," she laughed, "you have what you came for."

"Good, time for you to go then" Morrigan said impatiently.

"Don't be ridiculous girl, these are your guests!"

Morrigan let out a long sigh, "Oh very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

She strode passed the Grey Wardens and back through the long glass. They followed her through the marsh and Ailia used the short time she had with Morrigan to badger her with questions. She had never met another Apostate before and wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Morrigan answered as patiently as she could, while also asking Ailia a few questions herself. She was practically interested in finding out how Ailia had escaped from the tower but Ailia deflected the question quickly and changed the subject, much to Morrigans annoyance, but she decided not to press on the subject.

Alistair found himself quite interested himself, escape from the Tower was supposed to be near on impossible and there was obviously something she was hiding. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

They reached the camp quickly and Morrigan disappeared before Ailia could even turn around and say Thank you. They walked over to Duncan's campfire and handed over the Darkspawn blood and Treaties.

"I see you were successful" he said with a smile, "Good, with the blood you have required we can start the Joining immediately."

"Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" Alia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay that price now rather than later."

"I have no problem facing what is to come", which was no lie; better than being hunted by the Chantry any day.

"I agree. Let's have it done" Ser Jory said, there was no trace of fear on his face, Ailia smiled slightly. _Finally the man grew a spine._

Duncan nodded "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple."

o.O.o

Ailia was leaning against the wall of the Temple watching Ser Jory and Daveth bicker. Apparently the Knights spine could only last for a few minutes.

"Will you two cut it out!" she cut in turning to Ser Jory, "I can't believe a thief is braver than a supposed Knight! No offense Daveth."

"None taken" he said smiling.

Ser Jory was about to snap back when Duncan walked into the Temple holding a White Chalice in his hands. Alistair stepped out of the shadows and took his place next to Duncan.

"At last we come to the Joining" Duncan said, "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered there taint."

Ser Jorys face had gone deathly pale as he stared at Duncan open mouthed, "We're… going to drink the blood of those…creatures?!" His voice cracked and he looked terrified.

Duncan nodded "This is the source of our power and our victory." He turned to Alistair, "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair bowed his head and everyone else did the same, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." _Maker watch over them and let them live, let them al live, for we need the Grey Wardens now more than ever._

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan handed the Chalice to Daveth and as Ailia scanned his face, she could not see a trace of fear on his features. She smiled and she felt a great deal of respect and warmth for Daveth. _Please let him live. _

He drank from the Chalice without hesitation and handed it back to Duncan. The next few seconds felt like hours. Suddenly, he started stumbling backward, fingers tearing at his hair as the taint spread through his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor. Duncan and Alistair bowed there heads looking grim, already knowing that he hadn't survived.

"I am sorry Daveth" Duncan said quietly.

"No!" Ailia gasped as she found herself kneeling next to Daveths body, cradling his head. She had grown to like the rogue over the last few days. He had actually treated her like a person, not like some filth on the bottom of his shoe like most who come across her. Yes he had flirted outrageously but that was who he was. He had understood what it was like to be hunted, on the run, doing what you need too to survive. Yet he had surprised everyone with his courage, saying he would sacrifice everything to end the blight, showing that he was as brave as any Knight. As she cradled his head, she made a silent promise to be as brave as him, to show them all, to remember the sacrifice he had made.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up and she found Alistair staring down at her. He gave an apologetic smile as she stood, knowing full well how she felt. Her face was blank as she looked over to Duncan who had now turned to Ser Jory.

"Step Forward Jory".

He was backing away from Duncan, his body was shaking and there was sweat pouring from his brow, "No! You ask too much. I have a wife with a child… had I'd known…I never would have..."

Duncans expression turned cold, "There is no turning back."

Jory panicked and reached for his Greatsword. Ailia went to rush forward but was stopped by Alistair, he looked at her and she understood, _Duncan will know what to do._

The Knight swung with his Greatsword but Duncan had pulled out his dagger and deflected the blow with ease and plunged it into Jorys stomach. Jory let out a cry as blood spilled onto the floor.

"I am sorry" he whispered, he embraced the Knight as he twisted the blade then lowered Jory to the floor. _I truly am. Maker forgive me but I must do what is necessary for this is a Blight._

He picked up the Chalice and turned to Ailia. She stepped forward and nodded to Duncan to show she was ready. She took the Chalice and brought it to her lips. The smell of blood and lyrium made her want to gag and push the cup away but she ignored it and drank. It tasted foul and she had to use all her willpower not to spit it out. The liquid burned her throat as it went down. She felt the taint swimming through her veins almost instantly, the pain was unbearable as she felt her knees buckle and fall to the floor. There was a buzzing in her head, it was calling to her, but she resisted, pushed it away as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then she saw it, A huge dragon, it faced her as if it was seeing her then opened its mouth to reveal its many teeth and breathed purple flames before everything went black.

o.O.o

Alistair watched nervously as the last recruit drank the remaining Darkspawn blood. _Oh Maker, she may be insane but let her live. No more death, please._ He had been shocked when Duncan had killed Ser Jory but he knew he only did what he must. _In Death; Sacrifice._

He paced back and forth as he waited for her to wake up, Duncan had already assured him that she had survived but he wasn't feeling as optimistic.

It had felt like hours before a small groan was heard from the floor. Duncan and Alistair both rushed to her side as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome sister," Duncan said quietly.

Ailia attempted to sit up but immediately regretted it. It felt like someone had set the entire Kings army on her head. She looked up to see Duncan and Alistair leaning over, "Well it's not every day I wake up to two men next to me" she joked.

Duncan chuckled slightly and then helped her to her feet. Her head started swimming and she almost toppled over again but both Alistair and Duncan were holding her steady.

"How do you feel?" Alistair, she was surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice.

Before she could answer though, a very strong urge of wanting to throw up overcame her. She ran to one of the large windows and emptied her stomach contents.

"I guess that means not very good," Alistair said.

She wiped her mouth and stumbled back to where Duncan was standing. Her head was still spinning but she no longer needed to throw up, that's always a bonus.

"When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King," Duncan said.

Ailia just nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak yet. He then nodded to them both and left, leaving Ailia and Alistair alone. He picked up a mug from the table and handed it to Ailia.

"I figured who ever survived the Joining might need a drink afterwards."

She gave her thanks then almost drained the contents in one gulp. Darkspawn blood isn't the tastiest thing in the world.

Alistair chuckled "It seems I was right, that doesn't happen very often."

She handed the mug back to Alistair and refrained from commenting. She didn't really want to start another little argument.

"Oh, before I forget" he pulled out a small red pendant on a chain. Ailia immediately thought of her Phylactery and eyed him quizzically, "We always take some of the blood from the Joining and put it in a Pendant. Something to remind us… of those that didn't make it this."

She took the Pendant and when she finally spoke to him, her voice cracked and he could see the guilt in her eyes, "Why did I survive?" she asked.

Alistair didn't know what to say to that. He had thought the exact same after his Joining, yes in his Joining only one died but he was just as brave and dedicated to the cause as any of them. In fact, he was the most dedicated and a strong Warrior, yet he had died and Alistair didn't, so why him? Alistair still didn't know the answer to this question.

"Daveth had been just as brave as me," she continued, "He had even said he would do anything to stop the Blight, yet he's dead and I still live." Alistair still didn't know what to say when she looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "It doesn't get any easier does it?" She asked her voice breaking.

"No" he said truthfully.

She nodded slowly "thought as much." Placing the necklace over her head, she clasped the pendant tightly. _I will never forget._

o.O.o

"You heard the plan," Duncan said "You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the Beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked angrily.

Duncan's voice turned stern, "This is by the Kings personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit Teyrn Loghains men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair's annoyance was obvious in his voice, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be sent on some errand.

"I agree with Alistair," Ailia cut in "We should be in the battle."

"That is not for you to decide" Duncan snapped, "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn… exciting or no."

Alistair sighed "I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

"I don't know. That could be a great distraction" Alia laughed.

"Me shimmering down the Darkspawn line?" Alistair was laughing now as well, "Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing."

Duncan groaned as Alia bit her bottom lid to stifle her laughter.

Once they had finished discussing the plan Duncan left for the battle, after handing Ailia the treaties for safe keeping, while Ailia and Alistair made there way to the ruined bridge.

"What happens if the Archdemon turns up?" Ailia asked

"We soil our drawers, that's what."

Ailia paled, that didn't exactly make her feel any better.

o.O.o

Ailia ran up the last set of stairs in the tower, Alistair and the surviving guard and mage panting behind her. The tower had been overrun by Darkspawn when they got there and they had been fighting the creatures all the way through the tower. Ailia was exhausted, casting spells over and over again was taking allot out of her.

"Makers Breath!" Alistair exclaimed, "What are all these Darkspawn doing ahead of the horde?! There wasn't supposed to be any resistance!"

"You could try telling them they're in the wrong place," Ailia suggested.

"Right, because clearly this is a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later."

Ailia groaned as they kept descending the stairs, they were almost to the top now and hopefully they would be able to light the signal in time when she felt that familiar buzzing in her veins which she assumed meant there was darkspawn at the top of the stairs. This felt different though, it felt… bigger. She looked at Alistair and by the worry in his face she got the feeling he felt it too. There worries were proven right when they reached the top and what Ailia saw turned her blood to ice. An enormous Darkspawn was between them and the signal fire and it looked like it was feasting on something – or someone. She shuddered in revulsion as she tried not to throw up. The giant darkspawn turned when it heard them come in, blood was tripping from its fanged mouth as it let out a roar.

"Watch out!" Alistair yelled as he saw the creature about to charge towards them. Alistair, Ailia and the guard quickly dived out the way but the mage had not been so lucky. He didn't dive out the way in time and one of the Darkspawns large horns went straight through his stomach, leaving him bleeding on the floor.

Alistair let out a war cry as he charged at the monster, slicing at its leg. It howled as it swung for the warrior, but he ducked just in time. The Guard joined the fray and started cutting at the Darkspawns legs, attempting to slow it down. Ailia then cast her first spell at the creature, she encased it in stone, it only lasted a few seconds but the creature was defiantly slowed but it had now turned its attention to her. The guard attempted to distract the darkspawn but it just grabbed him and threw him against the wall, where he lay unmoving.

Alistair was now panicking, the guard was most likely dead and the Ogre was now advancing on Ailia. He ran towards the Ogre but its fist collided with his stomach and sent him flying towards the wall. He groaned on the floor, he was alive but in allot of pain. He looked up in horror to where Ailia was backed against the wall. He attempted to stumble to his feet but his legs collapsed underneath him. He watched helplessly as the Ogre moved closer and closer to Ailia but then her voice screamed out.

"Come and get some!"

He expected her to throw a spell but instead she threw her staff to the side and withdrew 2 daggers from her belt. The Ogre slammed his huge hands onto ground but Ailia rolled out the way between the Ogres legs and brought the daggers up to its groin. It howled in pain as she pulled her daggers out and swung it across the back of its knees which made it stagger forward. She then sent fire through her fingertips, burning the ogres back. It collapsed to its knees and Alistair watched in awe as she leapt onto the creatures back and sent her daggers through the back of his head. Wrenching her dagger from the fallen carcass, she picked up her staff and quickly sent a ball of flame into the signal pyre before running to Alistair.

"That was incredible" he admitted, his breathing ragged.

"Shut up and hold still," she demanded "I didn't stab an Ogre in the groin for you to die on me." She called on all the magic she could and placed her hand on Alistair's ribs. The effect was instant as Alistair felt his broken ribs mending and spreading to his broken leg as well. When she was done Ailia almost collapsed. She had used up the remainder of her magic to heal Alistair and she was spent. At least the signal was now lit and hopefully not too late. She felt an arm around her waist and she looked to see Alistair helping her up. She smiled gratefully as they walked over to the window to check the signal had been lit on time.

They both relieved a sigh of relief when they saw the Loghains men still in position, they weren't too late. That feeling was relief was quickly replaced with confusion when they noticed that the Teyrns men were retreating, instead of advancing.

"No!" Alistair cried, his voice was filled with confusion and anger, "We lit the bloody signal! Why are you retreating?!"

"Maybe… maybe he didn't see it?" she said hopefully, even though it was stupid to even think he didn't. Apparently Alistair thought the same.

"Of course he can see it! What would be the point of it if he couldn't see it?!" He turned to Ailia and held her by the shoulders, "We need to get to Duncan! We need to help –"

He was cut off by the door banging open and Ailia spun round to only have an arrow pierce her shoulder. Blood spilled all her down her robes and her vision was blurring.

Alistair let out a cry of rage as he charged at the Darkspawn, trying to keep them from Ailia. She tried to call on her magic but it fizzled, she was still drained from healing Alistair. Another arrow hit her in the stomach this time and she doubled over. Attempting to cry out to Alistair, blood spilled from her mouth and she was finding it hard to breath. Collapsing on the floor, the last thing she saw was the Darkspawn overcoming Alistair before all went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_I decided to change my character to an Elf as I had a few ideas which would only work if Ailia were an Elf. Hope there's not too much confusion and Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Ailia awoke slowly and groaned. All of her muscles were aching and she could feel the bandages on where the arrows had hit her. She stirred slightly and felt the covers wrapped her and what felt like a lumpy mattress underneath her. _Why am I bandaged and in a bed? Aren't I supposed to be dead? Is this the fade?_

"Ah, you are finally awake. Mother shall be pleased."

Ailia almost fell out the bed as she jumped and her eyes snapped open. She was in a small hut and a dark haired woman was standing next to her bed who she recognised as Morrigan. This only confused her more.

"Morrigan?" she croaked, her throat was incredibly dry, "What happened? How did I –"

"Mother rescued you from the tower. Do you not remember?"

"I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn…" Then confusion and anger flooded her as she remembered Loghains men retreating. _Why did they leave?_

"Duncan, the Grey Wardens." She said to herself starting to panic, "What happened to the all the Grey Wardens, the Kings army?" She yelled at Morrigan, she did not mean to sound so harsh but the thought of being the last Grey Warden left… she didn't want to think about it.

Morrigan scowled at her slightly, "The Darkspawn won your battle. Those that were abandoned were massacred. Your friend… he is not taking it well."

"Nor am I! This is horrible!" Ailia shrieked, then her brows furrowed slightly when she realised what Morrigan had said. "My friend?"

"Yes, your stupid, dim-witted fellow Grey Warden still lives. He's outside with Mother" Morrigan didn't care much for this _Alistair._ He seemed weak and unable to put on his own boots without help. _It seems Grey Wardens will take anyone these days. _

Relief washed over Ailia at the realisation that she wasn't alone then chuckled slightly at the thought of being happy that a Templar was alive. "Thank you for your help Morrigan."

Morrigan blinked at the gratitude, not quite knowing how to respond. "I – Your welcome. Though it was Mother who did most of the work, I am no healer."

Ailia swung her legs out of the bed not caring that she was in her small clothes; surely Morrigan had seen it all before if she had helped tend to her wounds. "I guess I best go thank your Mother then."

Morrigan nodded, "Yes she wanted to speak to you when you awoke, your clothes are on the chest."

Ailia grabbed her robe and was grateful to see it had been cleaned but there were a few tears where the Arrows had hit her.

Once she was all dressed and ready she stepped out of the small hut to see Morrigans mother and Alistair standing by the swamp.

"See, here is your fellow Grey Warden now. You worry too much lad."

Alistair spun round to see Ailia walk towards them, she was pale and he could tell she still hadn't fully recovered but she was alive. He gave a silent thanks to the Maker.

"Ailia, you're alive!" He quickly gathered her in a tight embrace before he knew what he was doing. Ailia hissed slightly as her body was still aching all over. She did not know how to respond to this spout of affection and just patted him on the back awkwardly.

"Sorry" he said as he pulled away, "I just thought you were dead for sure. If it weren't for Morrigans mother… we'd be dead on top that tower"

"Do not talk about me as if I'm not present, lad." The older woman said.

"I didn't mean to… but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

She shrugged, "Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Alistair stared at the woman in disbelief, "**The** Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right… you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Flemeth turned to the Templar, scowling slightly, "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"Who cares what she is?!" Ailia yelled out angrily, making Alistair jump slightly "We need to do something now! I'm going to bloody well kill Loghain when I get my hands on him!"

"You and me both," Alistair replied, his anger even more evident than hers. "If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!" then a realization suddenly hit him, "Eamon still has all his men. He wasn't at Ostagar! He could help us!"

"Surely there are other Allies we can call on?" Ailia asked.

Alistair smacked his hand to his head, "Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aids from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth folded her arms and smirked slightly, "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else... this sounds like an army to me."

"So we can do this?" There was a strong look of determination in the Templars eyes, "Go to Redcliff and these other places and build an army?"

"So you are set, then?" Flemeth smiled slightly "Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

"Yes thank you Flemeth, for everything." Ailia nodded to the old woman.

She held up her hand, seeming to wave off the gratitude, "No, no, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here not I. And before you there is one more thing I can offer you."

It was then the door to the hut suddenly opened and Morrigan stepped out. Flemeth smiled at her daughters' good timing.

"The stew is bubbling mother dear" Morrigan said, "Shall we have 2 guests for the eve or none?" She looked at Alistair and made no effort in hiding that she wished him gone.

"The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly girl" Flemeth replied, "and you will be joining them."

"Such a shame - what?!"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth cackled.

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Ailia beamed, while Alistair just looked at Flemeth like she had grown an Extra head.

"Not to... look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate." Alistair did not like this idea at all, he had only spent a few days with the witch but he could already tell that she is a complete bitch. No doubt she would moan how incapable he was through the whole journey.

"So am I!" Ailia snapped at him.

"Yes but you're a Grey Warden, it's different."

"Just stop thinking like a bloody Templar for one second. We need all the help we can get! And if anyone gives her trouble, we just invoke the right of conscription or something."

He scowled at her before finally giving up "Fine."

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan suddenly piped up, her voice allot higher than usual.

Flemeth put her hand on Morrigans shoulder, "They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I… understand." She said through clenched teeth, "Just let me go get my things."

Morrigan returned with 3 packs in her arms, saying how she had packed bedrolls, food and health poultices to last them until they reach the small village Lothering, where they can gather more supplies. After saying goodbye to Flemeth, they set off in there new Journey to stop the Blight.

o.O.o

A load bark was heard through the trees as they walked there way to Lothering. Everyone instinctively readied themselves for an attack of wolves when a Mabari war hound ran towards them. Ailia didn't know how, but she instantly recognised him as the Mabari she had helped in Ostagar. He had been sick from Darkspawn blood and she had found the flower in the Wilds to help him. She smiled over the thought of not only just her and Alistair surviving the Darkspawn attack. The Mabari bounded towards her and started barking and spinning in circles rapidly.

"What is it boy?" she said, clapping her hands on her knees, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He gave a loud bark then turned his back to her and growled, where she felt that familiar buzzing in her veins again. Almost on cue, a small group of Darkspawn appeared down the path.

The Mabari instantly ran for the largest Darkspawn and launched itself at its jugular.

"Bloody hell!" Ailia breathed, as she ran towards the Darkspawn, Alistair and Morrigan falling behind her, and sent waves of magic towards them.

Eventually, the Darkspawn lay slain and no one had suffered any major injuries, just a few bumps and bruises here and there. The Mabari stood in the middle of dead Darkspawn, covered in blood and wagging his tale happily.

Ailia walked over to him and scratched the dog between his ears, "Those nasty Darkspawn didn't hurt you, did they boy?" He barked happily.

"I think he was out there looking for you." Alistair said from behind her, "He's… chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting."

Morrigan groaned, "Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now? Wonderful."

"He's not mangy!"

Ailia rolled her eyes and continued stroking the dog, "I love dogs. I think it was meant to be." The dog barked happily and bounced around in a circle again, making Ailia giggle. "I think I'll call you… Alimar or Ali for short."

Alistair arched an eyebrow, "Alimar?"

"It's Elven for protector. I think it suits him" Alia stood up and stared down at the Mabari and put on her best business voice. "Right you can come along but you better make yourself useful you hear?"

The dog barked happily as they set off down the road with Morrigan muttering "And yet we still have Alistair along…"

o.O.o

Lothering was depressing, to say the least. Refugees were scattered everywhere and an air of hopelessness surrounded them. Ailia couldn't but feel a little annoyed. If they knew Darkspawn were coming, why did the refugees stay here? They are already in tents and sleeping on the ground, so why not pack up and move? Surely it couldn't be _that _hard. She had tried to help out a few people but soon all became a little too much. Nearly everyone she came upon was asking for her help and Alistair wasn't helping by trying to get her to solve every single scuffle. She mainly helped these people out just to get him to shut up and the fact that Templars were stalking everywhere wasn't improving her mood. Even though you couldn't see through their helms, she could tell their eyes were on her and Morrigan. She knew that feeling all too well and it sent shivers down her spine. It took all her willpower not to send her spells at them and run as fast as she could. Old habits die hard.

Ailia decided to call it a day and see if she could grab any rooms and the nearby Inn, she highly doubted they could but it was worth a try.

They hadn't even stepped into the Inn properly when Ailia saw an armoured man striding towards them, pushing patrons aside as he went. Ailia groaned, _this better not be someone else asking for help…_

"Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed. Didn't we pass around a description of these very Wardens all morning? And didn't everyone say they haven't seen them?" The man growled and his hand reached to his sword halt as he squared his shoulders to make himself look more intimidating. Ailia rolled her eyes, _Yes, I, who fight Templars and Darkspawn on a daily basis am going to be scared of you. Don't think so… _

"Uh-oh Loghains men," Alistair whispered into her ear.

"Seems we were lied to," four more armoured men had appeared next to him and were all smirking at her.

Ailia put on her best "Helpless maiden" act, "I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just a helpless Elf looking for refuge."

The soldier scoffed, "Don't try that with me, _knife ears." _Ailia scowled at the soldier, "I have both your pictures drawn here. Loghain had put a bounty on your heads for being traitors to the crown and I intend to turn you in and collect the money."

Ailia felt Alistair tense next to her as Ailia did her best to stay calm. She wasn't exactly surprised, pointing what happened at Ostagar to an order that everyone believed had died was the best way to get the blame off Loghain. She was impressed by his bold move but that didn't mean she liked it.

"How very nice for you then," She said, keeping the anger from her voice as best she could and dropping her "Helpless maiden" act "But I'm going to have to go ahead and piss on your little parade here as I find it really funny that you think you can kill us." Both Alistair and Morrigan gave small chuckles behind her, "So either you leave right now or I kill you. Your choice." The Tavern had now gone deathly still and all eyes were on them

"I'm not scared of you _Elf!" _he roared, "You are traitors to the King! I will see you hang!"

Everyone reached for their weapons when a red headed woman stepped between them holding her arms out.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge." Her accent was heavy with Orlesian and she wore Chantry robes but Ailia noticed the dagger strapped to her belt, causing her to raise a quizzical eyebrow at the sister.

"They're more than that!" He yelled at the sister, pushing her out the way, making her stumble back, "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors; you'll get the same as them!" He went to unsheathe his sword but Ailia didn't give him a chance. She pointed her staff at the Soldier and sent him flying off his feet. Every one sprung into action around her, dispatching the rest of the guards, including the red headed sister. Ailia unsheathed one of the daggers from her belt and walked over to the Commander that was still on the floor and grumbling. Dropping her staff, she picked him up by his hair, bringing him to his knees. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the dagger in her hand.

"All right you've won! We surrender!" He cried.

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now." The red head had appeared next to her and her Chantry robe was covered in blood. Morrigan, Alistair and Alimar appeared behind her, also covered in blood. It seemed they had won.

"They deserve no mercy!" Ailia hissed through clenched teeth. She was starting to get annoyed with this Sisters need to interfere.

"No! Wait!" The soldier cried.

"They have surrendered." The sister said calmly, resting her hand on Ailias wrist, "They were not match for you."

Ailia glared at the Chantry sister and pushed her hand away. She looked over to Alistair to see what to do but he just shrugged. _For the love of…_

"Fine!" Alia turned towards the scared Soldier and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at her, "But you will take a message to Loghain. Tell him the Grey Wardens know what he has done and that we are coming for him. He will pay. I never want to see you again and if I do I will kill you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" The soldier nodded, she let go of his hair and pushed him towards the door which he practically flew out of. She picked her staff off the floor and returned her dagger to her belt, still glaring at the sister.

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help." The sister smiled at Ailia.

"So I see." Ailia replied, "Where does a sister learn to wield a blade?"

"I wasn't born in the Chantry, you know. Many of us had more... colourful lives before we joined. "Her smile brightened and she held out her hand for Ailia to shake, "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana. One of the Lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

Ailia accepted the handshake gingerly, "Ailia" she said then gestured to her Companions. "Alistair, Morrigan and Alimar."

"A Pleasure." She beamed, "Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

Ailias eyebrows shot right up. _Was she crazy? I'm not babysitting some Chantry sister. _ "These men were mistaken. I'm no Grey Warden." She lied.

Leliana just smirked at her which just infuriated Ailia more. "Oh, I see. Of course. Shall we move on, my completely ordinary and unremarkable friend?"

Ailia took a threatening step towards the Chantry Sister but she remained where she stood. She didn't even flinch. "I'm going to say this very slowly. You. Not coming."

"But the Maker wants me to join you. I had a dream… a vision" The sister replied excitedly.

"A vision?" _Yes, definitely crazy… _She turned to the rest of her companions to see Morrigan was laughing while Alistair just smirked. They weren't helping matters. "I believe this is the part where I back away slowly."

"I know it sounds… absolutely insane, but it's true! These people are lost in their despair and this Darkness. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do. What you're **meant** to do, is the Makers work. Let me help!"

Ailia groaned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, the Grey Wardens take help where ever they can. She could be of some help."

"But Alistair, she's one Archdemon short of a Blight." She replied, not bothering to keep her voice down. Leliana scowled at her slightly.

"Yes but she's more the kind of crazy like "Oooo pretty colours!" then "mwa ha ha ha! I am princess stabbity stab! Kill kill!"

Ailia groaned and threw her arms in the air. "Fine she can come."

Leliana squealed in glee, causing Ailia to jump slightly. "Thank you! Thank you! I will not let you down!"

Ailia just snorted in reply and they made there way out of the Tavern. When they were outside she grabbed Alistairs arm and pulled him down to her level so only he could hear. "If she does turn into "Stabbity stab, kill kill" crazy. I'm holding you personally responsible.

Alistair just smiled at her and chuckled, "It's okay. If we need to get rid of her, we just point at something shiny then run in the opposite direction."


	6. Chapter 6

After buying tents from a merchant for each of them, they had decided to camp for the night as everyone had agreed they wanted a rest before moving on from Lothering. Ailia had been hesitant as she was worried about the upcoming Horde but Alistair had assured her that they weren't close and it would be a good few days before they were near the village.

Leliana had been equipped with some Leather armour and had retrieved a Longbow from her room at the Chantry. Ailia was curies about what a Chantry sister was doing with weapons but decided to leave it for another time.

Morrigan had set up her tent away from everyone else's and had set up her own fire While Leliana had already retired for the night, leaving just Alistair and Ailia out by the fire, while Alimar was snoozing on his back next to her.

She sat against a large rock and stared across the Fire to where Alistair was sitting lost in thought. He hadn't said a word since they had set up camp; even when they all sat down to have something to eat, this had been happening every night since leaving Flemeths hut. She could understand why though, losing all the Grey Wardens must have hit him hard, especially the loss of Duncan. She wasn't so blind that she didn't notice that Duncan had been somewhat of a father figure to Alistair. The admiration that radiated off him whenever he looked at Duncan reminded her of how she used to feel for First Enchanter Irving. She had always thought of him like an uncle and they had always been close. It still hurt thinking about him, how she had left without any goodbyes. Leaving the only family she had ever known behind. It hurt even more thinking about Jowan, her best friend and partner in crime since the first day she set foot in the circle. She didn't even know if he was still alive. Had he gone through with his Harrowing? Did he pass? Or did he meet the same fate as so many other apprentices before him? A shiver ran up her spine. No, she didn't want to even think about that possibility. Jowan is still alive and she would hang on to that little bit of hope until the end of her days. There was no way to find out otherwise anyway. Ignorance is bliss.

Ailia sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to push the thoughts of the Circle and its Templars from her head. These thoughts only ever made her even more bitter and angry than she already was. They say time heals all wounds but the pain was still as fresh as the day she had left. No matter how much she told herself that she doesn't care anymore.

Ailia had decided she should really try and talk to Alistair about Duncan. She was the only person who would be able to understand at least a little to what he's going through. She may not have known Duncan for too long but she had grown attached to the old man in their short time together. He had been surprisingly kind and patient towards her, answering her questions about the Wardens and the Blight.

Even though she knew she needed to talk to him, it didn't make it any easier. It had been a very long time since she had been around company and it made her feel a bit…awkward. With Duncan it hadn't been too bad as she had been excited over the prospect of being a Grey Warden and was probing him for as much information as possible. Now she was expected to … lead these people and offer comfort at the same time. _A Mage leading a Templar never thought I'd see the day… _This felt alien to her. There had been plenty of other mages at the tower but that felt like an Age away. So did the short period of time she had stayed with the Dalish. Now she was used to travelling alone where the only other human contact she got was either a drunk leering at her or a Templar trying to kill her. Neither were exactly pleasant experiences, and the fact that Alistair is a Templar, wasn't exactly helping the situation.

She sighed again and picked herself up off the floor, stepping over the dog and silently sat down next to the Templar. He didn't acknowledge her presence, just continued staring lost in thought. After a few minutes sitting in silence, which seemed to drag on like hours, Ailia decided to break the silence.

"So… how are you feeling?" She didn't expect him to actually give her a proper answer, just something along the lines of, "None of your damn business mage!" You know the usual angry retorts you get from trying to convert with a Templar.

"Fine," he replied shortly, still not taking his gaze off the fire. _Should have known he wasn't going to make this easy. At least he didn't yell and zap my magic away. That's always a good start…_

"You know, you are a very bad liar." She said, doing the best to keep her voice calm, it wouldn't do if she got all impatient with him.

Alistair heaved a huge sigh and finally took his gaze from the fire and looked at her. His face looked tired, like he hadn't slept properly in days and his eyes were full of unshed tears and sadness. She found herself almost feeling sorry for him, but she pushed that thought away. She was doing this so he could stop moping and start concentrating on the task at hand. She would not start feeling sorry for a Templar, even an Ex-Templar.

"It's just Duncan… all the Grey Wardens…" He said quietly. "I should have been there on the battlefield with them, instead of lighting some beacon."

"But then you would be dead," she pointed out.

"I know that!" He snapped, running a frustrated hand through his hair and turning towards the fire again. "But maybe I could have done _something_ to prevent Duncan from being killed. It should have been _me _not_ him. _Everything would be better if Duncan was alive."

"Look," She said, grabbing Alistair's shoulders and forcing him to face her. "I know the Grey Wardens were like family to you and I can understand your pain, really I can, but you can not feel guilty. Even if you were down there you wouldn't have been able to change the events that happened."

"But –"

"There is no but." She interrupted, "There were far too many Darkspawn for any of the Wardens to get out alive without Loghains men." Yes, maybe she shouldn't have put it so bluntly but he needed to realise this. Thankfully, he seemed to get it and nodded.

"Have you ever lost anybody close to you?" He asked.

Ailia smiled sadly, "When I left the circle… I left everybody that I came to think of as my family behind. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Then why did you leave? If you cared about them so much." His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"It was either run or be executed or sent to Aenoer, the mages prison." He still looked at her confused. "It's a long story, maybe some other time." She didn't know why she was telling him any of this, must be going soft, time to change the subject.

"So I've decided to go to Redcliff first. Visit this Arl Eamon fellow."

Alistair started panicking slightly. He was looking forward to seeing Eamon and he had slightly hoped she would decide to go there first as Eamon would be able to advise them, but it would also mean he would have to tell her about his heritage and he really didn't want to do that.

"Why Redcliff first?" He asked.

Ailia shrugged, "I have no idea how to handle all this, getting some advice from a noble might prove handy. Plus it's the closest and you seem to know this Arl Eamon personally which should make things easier." She raised an eyebrow at him, "How is it you seem to know him anyhow?"

"W-what makes you think that I know him?" Alistair panicked.

Ailia rolled her eyes "Because it's fairly obvious from the way you spoke of him to Flemeth."

"I'm a Barstard!" He blurted out.

Ailias eyebrow rose even higher, "I already knew that." She smirked.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean the fatherless kind."

"That's what I meant as well," Giving her most innocent of smiles. She wasn't fooling anyone.

He groaned and then continued on telling her how his mother had been a serving girl at Redcliff castle and when she had died Arl Eamon had took him in and raised him like his own. Although, making young boys sleep in hay in a cold stable didn't seem very fatherly to her, but maybe she was just weird like that. Alistair didn't seem to mind and seemed to be thankful to the man. She didn't get this but to each their own. He then said how there had been rumours circulating that Eamon was his father, which he assured weren't true, and when Eamons pretty Orlesian wife heard these rumours, treated the young boy like something she stepped in and sent him to the Chantry.

"Wait, wait, wait." She interrupted, "So this woman sent you away to some snotty Chantry, just because she couldn't handle some petty rumours and something you had no control over?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Bitch!" Ailia exclaimed, "how can someone even do that to a child?! Sodding Nobles…"

Alistair just blinked at her in surprise and couldn't help chuckling. "Yes, that's what I thought when I was sent away. I was so angry I took off my mother's amulet and threw it at the wall where it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do, it was only thing I had left off hers." He smiled sadly. "I remember it was silver, with the symbol of Andrastes flame on the front."

Ailia leaned forward slightly and awkwardly patted him on the back, not quite knowing what else to do; he flinched slightly but didn't move or shove her away.

"I know how you feel; when I left the tower I had to leave my beloved stuffed bear behind." His eyes just narrowed at her as if to '_How is that the same?_', "Hey! I know it doesn't sound as bad, but that bear was the only thing I had left from my family when I went to the tower." She sighed dramatically, "I miss Mr. Snuggles, he would have been good to keep me warm when I slept in the forest."

"Mr. Snuggles?" He asked with an amused smirk.

She punched him playfully in the arm, "I was 5! And in my defence, he was very snugly."

He chuckled then looked her straight in the eye. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For sitting here and talking to me, I know it must have been boring hearing me go on."

"Better than hearing Leliana go on about the Maker constantly." She laughed, "I have nothing against the girl, but still, she does go on a bit."

"Still," He chuckled. "Thank you, it feels good to talk, at least a little bit."

"Don't mention it," _Ever._ She added silently, rubbing the back of neck and suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Well, we should really get some sleep, long day ahead of us." He said, starting to get up.

"No, if it's okay, I'd rather stay up. I don't trust any of the Templars around here."

"Surely you don't think they will do anything?" He asked looking worried and concerned, which only seemed to confuse Ailia.

"Course they will," She said. "Have you not noticed how they have been staring at me and Morrigan ever since we entered this village?"

"Now that you mention it… yeah."

"I'm guessing the only reason they haven't jumped us is because they can sense you're a Templar also, but that won't cause them to hesitate much longer."

He seemed to nod, understanding. "Then I shall wake up in few hours and let you get some sleep. I'll keep watch for you then." Well, she wasn't expecting _that._

"No, no. You really don't have to, I don't mind staying up." She didn't trust him enough not to just let the Templars take her in her sleep if they came. All this… _niceness… _could be some clever ruse, some way to lead her into a false sense of security.

"Don't be daft," he scowled. "You can't stay up all night, you will be dead on your feet tomorrow and you're right. I don't trust them enough not to do something either. So I'll be up in a few hours to take watch. Good night Ailia." And with that he disappeared into his tent with Ailia just staring at his back, her mouth open in slight shock. She didn't want him to take watch, she could handle herself, why was he being so sodding… _nice?_ Templars aren't _nice_, Templars are _mean_! Well... apart from Cullen, but he had had a slight crush on her at the tower, and her on him, but she was pretty sure that as soon as he found out she had gone Apostate that his feeling had changed and he now hated her. But now another Templar was being all nice and it was making her rather suspicious and annoyed. She gave an exaggerated groan, and lied down on her back, staring up at the stars with confused thoughts roaming around her head. _Stupid Templar and his… ways! _

o.O.o

The next morning, Ailia made Leliana go look at the Chanters board to see if they could earn some Gold before they left town. She would have gone herself but she was point blank refusing to go anywhere near the Chantry, the Templars eyes were still on her everywhere she went.

As they walked towards the exit of the village where all the bandits and Animals that were terrorizing the village were rumoured, she turned to her little group.

"Right, we shall split up into groups. Alistair, Morrigan, you go sort out all those animals, while me, Leliana and Alimar take care of the bandits, then we will all meet back here and see if we can find that child's mother." She stated in her best authoritative voice. "Any Questions?"

Morrigan and Alistair both piped up.

"Why aren't I going with you!?"

"Why must I be paired with this oaf!?"

Ailia groaned in frustration. "Alistair, I need a Warden with each group in case any darkspawn show up and Morrigan, I would prefer it if each group had a magic wielder." They both nodded, but both still clearly not liking the plan and were looking at each other with obvious dislike. Ailia just ignored them and motioned for them all to follow her when she spotted a prisoner in a cage and her curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to him.

"Whoa." She said, not quite knowing how to address him. He was huge, much taller than a human and he towered over her small Elven body, which was quite small for an elf as it is.

"You aren't one of my captors," he said. "I have nothing to say that would amuse you, Elf. Leave me in peace." _Well at least he didn't call me knife ears…_

"Who put you in here?" She asked.

"The Revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family of farmers, even the children." Said Leliana from behind her.

"It is as she says," he said. "I am Sten of the beresaad, the Vanguard of the Qunari people."

"Oooo, you're a Qunari. That's why you're so, well, huge. I am Ailia, pleased to meet you." She smiled at the giant, which he seemed to regard in confusion.

"You mock me, or you have shown manners I have not come to expect from this land."

"That's me, always so polite." She turned to Leliana, "Why didn't she just execute him? Why leave him out here?"

"She said she shall leave his fate to the Maker."

"In other words, she taking the coward's way out and here I thought the Chantry _loved _killing blasphemous fiends." Leliana just replied with a slight scowl while Ailia ignored her and turned her attention back to the Qunari. "I find I am in need of skilled help. You are a fighter, yes?"

"I am Sten of the Beresaad." He repeated, scowling at her as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard."

"I'll take that as a yes. We need help against the Blight."

"You are a Grey Warden then?" She nodded, "I have heard legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill, but I guess not every legend is true."

"And I have heard legends that the Qunari have a tendency not to go around killing innocent farmers, then get caught by the Chantry killing said farmers and being locked in cages," She retorted, smirking. "But I guess not every legend is true."

"Touché," he replied and she could swear she saw a hint of a smile on the Qunaris lips.

"Leliana," She turned to the Orlesian. "Take Alistair and go ask the revered mother for the key, she knows you so she might trust you with it and Alistair can tell her about the whole Blight thing if she is still sceptical."

She nodded, "Not even a murderer deserves the fate of being left to the Darkspawn, I am glad we are giving him a chance at atonement." She then grabbed Alistair and made her way towards the Chantry.

"While we are waiting, do you think you could like, turn into a bear or something and lead those animals off?" She asked Morrigan, "Might be easier than having to kill them. If it doesn't work come back and we will all deal with it."

"A wise choice," She said, before turning into a bear and heading to the other side of the field, leaving her and Alimar alone with the Qunari.

"Do you not care about what I did to those farmers?" He asked.

Ailia shrugged, "I'm not exactly the most innocent of people myself. You must have had your own reasons for why you killed those people and it is none of my business. As long as you promise not to kill me when I am sleeping we are all cushty." She smiled.

"You are a strange woman." He said, frowning slightly. But that might just be his permanent expression, she couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I get that allot."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about taking so long to update. Been very busy this passed month with work and making sure I have everything ready for the Download festival Next week =D. My next update would most likely be when I return in just over a weeks time so I hope this will satisfy you until then!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Revered Mother allowed the giant into their custody with a lot of persuasion from Leliana. Ailia was not mentioned of course as it would make persuading the Revered Mother allot harder if she was. Of course, it could just all be Ailia being paranoid thinking the Templars knew who she was and were going to try and grab her and take her away. For all she knew, this could one of those rare Chantrys where Ailias wanted poster wasn't on their wall and they were just staring because her and Morrigan were mages. But, Alas, Ailia was far too unlucky for that to be true.

They had finally found some armour for Sten that fit him and better armour for Alistair as his Splintmail was all battered from the attack at the Tower. They were both suited up with Heavy Chainmail made from Red Steel and made them both look even bigger and imposing, if that is even possible for Sten. It also made their pockets considerably lighter, but luckily Ailia had not left her purse at the Warden Camp when the battle had begun and Leliana had a few coins saved which she said she wanted to use to help them. The money from the Chanters board helped considerably as well, so they were not bad off.

As they made there way out of the village, a group of refugees were blocking the path.

"We done heard what was said. You're a Warden." One of the refugees said. "I don't know if you killed King Cailen and Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your head could feed allot of hungry bellies." Ailia could see them all reaching for rusty weapons and she readied her magic, If they wanted to commit suicide by Grey Wardens, then so be it. She couldn't stop the slight pang of guilt that gripped at her heart, though. They only wanted to feed their families, even if they were going about it in an incredibly foolish way. She tried to push the guilt aside when she heard a yell from behind her.

"Wait! We'll handle this." They all turned around to a small group of Templars marching towards them, all with their hands on the handles of their weapons and looking ready for an attack. _Well this can't be good…_

"No! We've got that bounty!" The refugee shrieked.

"You can keep the others and claim your bounty, but she," he pointed at Ailia, "is coming with us." _Fuck._

Everyone around her instantly went for their weapons, including Alistair, which she found extremely surprising, and Alimar was growling menacing, just waiting for Ailia to give the order. But Leliana stepped forward with her arms out and addressed the Templar.

"Please, Ser Bryant." She said, "She is Alistair's fellow Grey Warden. You said you would not report them."

"That is until I found out one of the Wardens is a wanted Malificar." He yelled. "I know who she is and we have been after her for a very long time!"

"Malificar?" Leliana asked, turning towards Ailia looking confused. _Oh right, I forgot to tell her about the Apostate thing. _

"Then if you know me, then you also know my reputation." She said, doing her best to keep the worry from her voice and avoid Lelianas gaze. They could all just abandon her any second, realise she isn't worth the trouble and hand her over to the Templars. Under normal circumstances, she could probably take care of them quite easily. She had faced a much larger group of Templars before and walked away with only a few cuts and bruises. But she was still weak from the attack on the Tower of Ishal and was in need of a good nights sleep. She doubted she could handle the Templars on her own in her current state. She was scared. "So I suggest you be on your way before I add you to my very long list." Morrigan chuckled next to her.

"You are forgetting, Ser Templar." Alistair had suddenly stepped out in front of Ailia, his shield and sword in hand blocking the way between Ailia and Ser Bryant. "She is a warden, therefore she does not answer to the Chantry anymore and you can not arrest her. You know this."

"Luckily for us, she is wanted by the crown, which her being a Warden can not protect. Now step aside." His voice was low and menacing, but no one moved. Leliana even had her bow drawn now and was mouthing preys to the Maker.

"You really are foolish if you think we shall hand her to you." Morrigan smirked and Ailia couldn't help but grin and all the worry just eased away. _Grey Wardens: 1, Templars: 0. _

"Then you are all traitors to the Maker and shall die as well!" Ser Bryant roared, and he and the Templars charged forwards. There were yells from behind as the refugees also joined the fray. Ailia whirled around and a burst a flame erupted from her staff, coating the refugees as they dropped screaming, and then they were finally still. She turned away from the dead to the Templars, to only find a shield to the face, sending her crashing to the ground. She looked up to see one of the Templars had managed to separate himself from the others and was advancing. Ailia raised her staff to send a spell towards him but her weakened state made her slow and she wasn't able to cast fast enough before she felt all of the wind knocked out of her as her mana was drained. Being purged of all your magic is never a nice experience and all of her body ached, her energy drained so much she could barely lift her arm. The Templar loomed over her and raised his sword above his head, ready to strike her down where she lay and Ailias eyes widened. She couldn't do anything to stop him, her breath had caught in her throat and she wouldn't be able to defend herself with her daggers. _I'm going to die…_

"May the Maker have mercy on your - ." He didn't get to finish his sentence as a brown blur suddenly crashed into his side, making him topple over. Ailia soon saw that the brown blur was Alimar and he was ripping at the Templars throat, silencing him for trying to hurt his mistress.

Ailia attempted to get up but even though she could slowly feel her mana and energy returning, she still ached and only managed to topple over again. She felt a pair of strong hands around waist, making her scream and grab her dagger.

"Makers Breath!" Alistair exclaimed, dodging the dagger and firmly but gently grabbing her wrist to stop her. "It's okay, it's just me. They are all dead." He said calmly gesturing over his shoulder. Sure enough, the Templars lay dead on the ground, with Morrigan checking them for anything useful, Sten was wiping the blood from his blade and Leliana was on the ground preying. Alimar trotted to her side, with blood all around his mouth and licked her hand affectionately; checking she was okay and she gave the hound a scratch between the ears before gripping onto Alistair for some support. It was then she noticed the gash on his leg.

"You're hurt!" She gasped.

He looked down and seemed to have only just realised it now, "Don't worry about that, it's nothing. Are **you **hurt?" He asked the concern in his voice obvious.

"Why are you worried about me? You're the one bleeding!" She couldn't understand why he cared about her when there was blood seeping down his leg. This Templar was starting to confuse her more and more.

"I've had worse, it's nothing. But you have just had all your mana drained and I know that isn't exactly pleasant."

_Of course __**you**__ would know! _She thought bitterly, and then suddenly felt guilty for thinking like that. He was actually concerned, for some reason, and the least she could do was be a bit civil.

"Well, I can feel my mana is almost returned but I _ache_ all over. I feel like Sten has used me for a dance floor."

He gave a little chuckle, "We have a couple of Health poultices that might help. We also should think about getting some Lyrium potions, in case this happens again."

"But the Chantry controls the Lyrium trade. How are we going to get any?" She frowned.

"I might be able to help with that." Morrigan had finished sorting through the corpses and was now walking towards Ailia and Alistair, her steps graceful, almost cat like. "Mother taught me quite a bit about Herbalism and with the right ingredients, I could easily make some."

"Seriously? You can do that?" This would defiantly make things allot easier if they could make lyrium potions, she would have to worry about her mana draining during battle so much.

"Of course, most vendors carry the ingredients so it should not be too difficult."

"Thank you Morrigan." She beamed at the witch who only seemed to look awkward at the appreciation.

"Well that should solve some problems." Alistair said, "Come on, lets get you a Health poultice." He positioned his arm around her waist again making her flinch slightly. She did not like being touched by Templars, by any man really but _especially _by Templars. It brought back too many bad memories, making her want to slink away and she did **not **like feeling that way. But she had promised she would be civil and looking into his face she could tell he was just trying to being helpful and not trying to take advantage and she found herself trusting him, how ever weird it felt. So she let him half carry her to where Morrigans pack was so they could fish out some Poultices.

o.O.o

After finally making it out of Lothering, they headed west through The Hinterlands, keeping to wooded areas. They had bounties on their heads now (This was nothing new to Ailia to be perfectly honest) and keeping off the paths would make it less likely for them to come across bandits or people who thought they could turn them in.

So after walking until the sun started to set, they found a small waterfall and lake so decided to set up camp so everyone could have a wash. They were close enough so that you could hear if anyone were attacked but far enough so you could get a bit of privacy when you bathed.

After they had set up camp, Alistair and Sten went to go get some firewood, leaving Ailia alone with Leliana as Morrigan had already set up her tent far away from everyone else's. She sat down next to her where she was preparing to make supper when the fire is lit, and decided she should give her an explanation for the whole Malificar thing. She owed her that much since she basically killed a load of men who she obviously knew well and had stuck by her. _At least when I was on my own it didn't come with all these complications…_

Luckily, Leliana spoke up first. "You know, I thought you looked familiar but I guessed it was just because you were the Warden they were after but now I see that it wasn't just that."

I'm sorry about what happened to your friends." She wasn't, but she didn't have to know that.

"You have no need to apologize." She said softly, "If we had not stopped them they would have killed you, no?"

"Most likely."

"Then I can not blame you for defending yourself. You did try to warn them after all."

"Its true, I did but since when do Templars ever listen to us lowly mages?"

She let out a little giggle, "Aren't you upset at all?"

"Do I wish I did not have to kill Ser Bryant and the other Templars? Yes, but the Maker set me on this path and I'm not about to give up when things get tough."

"But what about the Apostate thing? Doesn't that go against _everything _you believe in?" Ailia asked, slightly bewildered at how well she was taking this.

"You are a Grey Warden now, what you were before does not matter." She said, smiling softly. "What you and Alistair are doing goes beyond the Chantry and its teachings."

Ailia just stared at her blinking, finding herself starting to like this Chantry sister. She seemed to be a great believer in the Maker but was open minded. Most unlike the rest of the Chantry who clung to every their teachings, especially everything to do with mages, like an overly clingy parent. She also had this certain sweetness about her that you couldn't help but like.

"Well… erm thank you." They sat there talking and giggling until Alistair and Sten returned with the firewood, dropping it in the middle of the camp sight. They then watched Alistair kneel down and attempt to light the fire, and failing several times. It was only after his seventh attempt with him cursing under his breath that Ailia decided to put him out of his misery.

"Allow me," She said. A ball of flame appeared in her hand and she tossed it onto the wood, where it exploded instantly into a huge roaring fire and making Alistair and Leliana yelp in surprise.

"You know, you could have helped out earlier instead of watching me struggle." He scowled, but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"You're right, I could have." She smirked. Alistair just rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

Ailia lay on her back staring at the stars, sighing in contentment at her now full stomach. She had helped herself to 3 helpings of Lelianas lovely stew after having her stomach rumbling like crazy all day. She didn't know where her new found appetite had come from. She was used to not having much to eat but now it felt like she wanted to devour everything in sight. She had also noticed that Alistair had eaten as much as her though, maybe even more. Perhaps it was a Grey Warden thing? She would have to ask him about it later. But right now she was enjoying the view.

She had been out of the tower for a while now and during all that time, she had always slept outside under the stars. She still couldn't get over how beautiful they were and she never wasted an opportunity to just lye back and enjoy them. This is what she was doing until a large figure obstructed her view. She sat up on her elbows to see Sten standing over her.

"I don't understand." He said, "You look like a woman."

"Are you flirting with me Sten?" Ailia chuckled, "because if you are, your pickup line needs a bit of work."

"Flirt-ing? I don't know this word. Speak the common tongue!" He snapped and Ailia had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. "You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can't be a woman."

"That doesn't make any sense Sten."

"So you understand my confusion then."

"Well, I'm confused now, anyway." She muttered.

"Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers or farmers. They do not fight."

"That's a very… boring list." She visibly cringed. The thought of being a priest was almost laughable.

"The labourers, Soilders and ashkaari are men. There is nothing else left."

"None of this is making any sense."

"Exactly."

"Look we are just going round in circles here." She almost yelled. She was really starting to get frustrated.

"I don't know what to make of you. Perhaps this is a quality of Grey Wardens I have not heard about." He continued. "A person is born: Qunari, or human, or Elven, or Dwarf. He doesn't choose that. The size of his hands, whether he is clever or foolish, the land he comes from, the colour of his hair: These are beyond his control. We do not choose, we simply are."

Ailia sighed, knowing it would be heard to get through to Sten. She had heard about Qunari customs, their caste system was as brutal as the Dwarfs, perhaps even more so. They also treated their mages allot worse than even the Chantry. Keeping them in shackles or cutting out their tongues. She inwardly winced at the thought.

"But a person can choose what to do." She explained.

"Can they?" He didn't look convinced. _Thought as much… _"We shall see."

Ailia stood up and groaned, resisting rolling her eyes at the bloody Giant. "Maybe if I flashed you my breasts. Would that convince you I'm a woman?" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. She heard a spluttering sound then coughing behind Sten and she looked to see Alistair with his face beetroot red and a water skin in his hand. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Sten.

"That will not be necessary." He replied, still scowling at her.

"Good." She was very much relieved he hadn't said yes. She didn't really want to show her goods to the whole of camp.

She turned away from Sten and called for her dog while shouldering her pack that contained her soaps. He trotted over to her with his tongue hanging out lazily.

"Come on you. I need a bath and you need to keep watch in case anyone tries to sneak up on me." He growled, ensuring no one would hurt his mistress. "Exactly, because your such a good boy. " She reached out and scratched him behind the ears where he closed his eyes and leaned towards her hand. "I'm also going to give you a bath as you're getting a bit rank."

His eyes shot open and he gave her a very loud whine.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not having you sleep in my tent if you're going to stink the place out."

He continued to whine.

"I know water is for swimming but it is also for bathing." She knelt down so she was at the dog's eye level. "What if we came across any lady dogs? You wouldn't want them thinking you smell do you?" He whined "Exactly! So if you smell all lovely, I'm sure they will fall in love with you and will happily have lots of puppies with you, yes?"

He barked happily and then sprinted for the direction of the lake, almost knocking Ailia over in the process. "That's what I thought," she chuckled. She picked herself up from the floor and then followed her Mabari. When she arrived, he already in the lake happily jumping around and splashing water everywhere. She couldn't help smiling at how cute her War dog looked right now. It was easy to forget he could tear someone's arm off with minimal effort. She pulled her robe up over her head and then went in to the lake, splashing her dog in the process. He turned around and jumped on her, knocking her over into the water. She laughed and proceeded to play with him in the lake. She thought she deserved a little bit of fun before returning back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long update, I know I promised this chapter a couple of weeks ago but I had really bad writers block. This chapter was a bit too short in my opinion but I wanted to get it out so I could move on with the good stuff XD. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming =D!

Enjoy!

* * *

_A pool of lava was flowing not far from her and when she looked up, all she could see was rock. __**The deep roads, maybe? **__**But how did I end up here?**__ The last she could remember was lying next to the fire after her bath, and staring at the stars again._

_She started to walk forwards, planning on looking around to see what was happening. She had only taken her first step when a loud crunch echoed around her and pain shot through the ball of her foot. She looked to see her bare feet were standing on top a pile of bones and were now scratching at her feet and making them bleed. She quickly scanned around and saw the entire floor was littered with bones, the skulls of humans just staring at her blankly. _

_Panic gripped her and she started run, trying to dull out the pain of the many bones scratching at her feet, leaving a trail of blood behind her. _

_As she ran, hands suddenly sprang out from under the pile around her. They clawed at her legs, grabbing at her robe and tearing it from her. She didn't stop though. All she could think of was __**run! **__Hundreds of Darkspawn were soon breaking through and surrounding her. She tried to perform a spell, any spell but nothing happened. She reached for the daggers she always had strapped to her belt but they were gone. She was helpless. _

_They swarmed around her and she found herself being pinned to the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to block it out as she felt them rip off the rest of her robe, leaving her exposed. They started scratching and tearing at her body, Teeth sank into flesh until she was covered in nothing but bite marks and blood._

"_**No! Please!" **__She yelled and all she was met with was what sounded like a deep, throaty chuckle. Her eyes shot open to see the Dragon from the dream in her joining staring down at her. It took a shuddering step forward and brought its head down so it was hovering only inches from her body. It gave what sounded like another chuckle and she could swear she saw a smile on its scaled face. It then opened its mouth before coming closer to devour her…_

Her scream echoed through the forest as she shot up from her bedroll and swung at a Dragon that wasn't there. Her wrist was then gently grabbed by a strong, calloused hand and she found herself being pulled forwards while strong arms gently wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked to see that those strong arms belonged to Alistair and was now gently stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Her hands quickly flew to her body, patting everywhere to check that she was whole. When she realised she was okay and was still safe and sound at camp, her breathing started to steady a bit but her body was still visibly shaking.

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair said softly, still gently stroking her hair.

"Darkspawn… I couldn't stop them… They were everywhere and the Dragon…" She gave a strangled sob. "It seemed so real…"

"Well it is real, sort of." He said. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the Darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The Archdemon it… 'Talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's how we know this is really a blight."

Ailia nodded and tried to digest what he just told her. Does this mean she was going to have more of these dreams? She couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought. The dream had been so vivid, so real. She had really thought she was going to die.

From the way Alistair was talking of the dreams, it seemed they normally consisted of just the Archdemon speaking to the Horde of Darkspawn. Her dream had been far from that so she decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want everyone fussing over her.

"Wait a minute," she said. She had just realised what Alistair's words _really _meant. "Does this mean that huge arse Dragon is the _Archdemon?" _

"Well I don't know if it is a dragon but it certainly looks like one." He replied.

"Brilliant." Ailia pushed herself out of Alistair's arms, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. All this new information was giving her a headache. She had completely forgotten about what Duncan had told her of the Archdemon being a Tevinter old God that had been awoken and tainted by the Darkspawn. Well, she hadn't forgotten about that really, just the part where the Tevinter Gods normally resembled a huge fucking Dragon! "So not only do we have to fight a huge Dragon, we have to do it by ourselves?"

She felt a gentle hand on her knee and jerked it away instinctively. She still didn't like being touched. He didn't try to touch her again but when he spoke, his voice was gentle. "We won't be alone. If we use these treaties we can gather an army and defeat the Darkspawn with their help. Together."

Ailia sighed, he was right. All things considered she was glad she wasn't alone in this, even if she had to do it with an Ex-Templar.

o.O.o

The journey to Redcliff was uneventful, having only encountered a few small Darkspawn groups who they dispatched easily. Ailia managed to learn a little bit more of her companions as the days went on. Leliana turned out to be a Bard from Orlais who came to Ferelden about two years ago. Well, at first she tried to pass up that she was just a minstrel who picked up a few useful skills when on the road. She didn't buy it though; Leliana was very skilled with a dagger and bow, too skilled to have just picked it up on the road. When she had said this, Leliana had just laughed and said, "But you also have skill with daggers, yes? Yet you also claim you learned it from your travels."

"Well, I technically learned on the road," Ailia said smiling. "I actually learned it from the Dalish."

Lelianas eyes widened and she moved around to sit directly inn front of where Ailia was sitting by the fire. Obviously her interest had peeked and wanted to hear more. "You've met the Dalish?"

Ailia laughed, knowing Lelianas excitement over a good story. "Yes, one night I had apparently camped to close to a Dalish clan. A couple of young hunters found me and brought me to their keeper, who soon offered me a place in her clan. Obviously I agreed. They would be able to protect me if any Templars came looking for me. I became quite good friends with the hunters who found me. Lyna and Tamlen, their names were. They taught me how to wield a dagger a bit. I didn't stay long though." She smiled sadly. She missed Lyna and Tamlen; they had been nice to her and even took her on a few hunts. _I wonder if Tamlen has figured out that Lyna has a crush on him yet. _She chuckled inwardly; he had been completely oblivious to Lynas flirtations and hints that she liked him. Even Ailia could tell within 5 minutes of meeting them she wanted to be more than friends. Men are just completely oblivious.

"Why did you leave?" Leliana asked her head tilted slightly to one side.

"There are only so many times you can be called a flat-eared outsider before you felt like you want to strangle the nearest person, so I left." A slight scowl had appeared on her face now. "I _hated _it when they called me a flat ear. Outsider I can deal with, but _flat ear? _I don't even believe in the Maker and my ears are not flat! They are pointed and especially cute in my opinion. I love my ears, nobody insults the ears." She looked at Leliana to see she was now giggling.

"You're right, they are cute." She said still giggling. "But why would they call you flat ears?"

"It's an insult the Dalish have for the Elves that live with the humans. It's basically saying that in doing so, they are no better than them. And when they found out I grew up in an Alienage before I was sent to the tower, well, most of the clan thought I was no better than the humans." It probably didn't help that she also wasn't really very interested in learning about the Elven Gods. She was always more interested in practising with her daggers and going on hunts.

"But you were very young," she said, her brow narrowed. "You can't choose where you were born."

Ailia shrugged, "Didn't matter to them. Lyna and Tamlen would always stand up for me and when the Keeper found out what everyone was saying, she did her best to put a stop to it, but she couldn't stop all the whispering when some of the Elves thought I wasn't listening." Lelianas gaze softened and she put a comforting hand on Ailias knee. "Anyway, you still haven't told me where you learned your skills." Ailia said, trying to change the subject.

"I told you, on the road."

"Okay, you haven't told me the **truth **of where you learned your skills," Ailia laughed. "Unless you are one of those Bards you were talking about instead of a minstrel."

Leliana gave a small smile, "It seems I've said too much." They had spent the rest of the evening talking. Ailia had asked her how she ended up in the Chantry if she was a Bard. She only replied by saying she found herself in Ferelden and sheltered herself in the Chantry for bad Weather and when the storm had passed, she didn't want to leave. Ailia didn't quite believe her but if Leliana was reluctant to talk about it, she wasn't going to probe. After all, there are some parts of her past she doesn't want her companions to know.

Sten was allot harder to chat to, only giving her one word answers to her questions. He seemed to want to keep to himself, so in the end, she gave up. She got the feeling he still wasn't taking her seriously, so she knew that she was going to really gain his respect before he opened up to her even a little.

Morrigan normally kept to herself, building a separate camp away from everyone else. She had tried talking to herself on several occasions, mainly asking her questions about her shape shifting ability. She really wished she had had that ability when she was on the run. It would have made things allot easier.

Alistair though, was getting quieter and quieter as they drew closer to Redcliff. Ailia figured it was just him being nervous about seeing the Arl after so many years, so she leaved him be. That was until they decided to make camp a few hours from Redcliff, deciding it was best not to barge in on the Arl in the middle of the night. He had approached her after Dinner and was fidgeting with his hands nervously and trying to find his voice.

"Look can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should have probably told you earlier."

"Let me guess? You're an idiot?" She smirked, knowing this was probably something serious that she wasn't going to like but hey, she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, that's right. I came over here to tell you I'm an idiot. Whew! Thank the Maker you knew already! Now I can stop worrying I'll be found out." He didn't even attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"It wasn't exactly a secret." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey I heard that! But just, listen for a sec." She turned her head towards to see him sitting next to her, fidgeting with his gauntlets. "I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? And my mother was a serving girl at the Castle and Arl Eamon took me in?"

"Right." She said, wondering where he was going with this.

"The reason he did that was because… well, because my father was King Maric. Which makes Cailen my… half brother, I suppose."

"So… you're not just a Barstard? But a Royal Barstard?" She said slowly, trying to digest this new piece of information he just told her.

"Ha! Yes I guess it does at that!" He laughed, "I should use that line more often. Look, I would have told you, but… it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailens rule so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me… even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry." That last part sounded so small and like he really thought she was going to tear him a new one, she couldn't get mad at him. Everyone has their secrets. Maybe not ones as big as being a Prince, but still.

She just sighed and said, "I think, I understand."

He breathed a sigh of relief and a load of tension just fell off his shoulders. "Good, I'm glad. It's not like I got any special treatment for it anyhow. At any rate that's it, that's all I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"Anything else I should I know, while you're in a confessing mood?" She asked.

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. Just the prince thing."

"Ick! I hate cheese!" She said, making a face, but she had to admit, he did have good hair.

"You hate cheese?" Alistair exclaimed looking absolutely scandalized. "What is **wrong **with you?"

She just rolled her eyes. "Does this mean I have to call you Prince Alistair?" She groaned. "Because I swear, if you make me do that, your head is going right up Morrigans –"

He cut her off and started raving his hands frantically. "No, Makers Breath just hearing that gives me a heart attack. And thinking of going up Morrigans **anything **makes me want to run away screaming." She had to giggle at that. "It's not true anyhow. I'm the son of a commoner. It was always made clear that the throne was not in my future. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an Heir to be had its Arl Eamon himself. He is not of royal blood but he is Cailens uncle… and more importantly, very popular with the people. So there you have it and I'm just going to just pretend you think I'm some nobody, who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"As you command… my Prince." She smirked and then started laughing at the scowl he was giving her.

"Oh lovely, I'm going to regret this. Somehow, I just know it." He then got up and walked to his tent, leaving a laughing Ailia at the campfire.

* * *

**Remember, review! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_Woo! Another update! Now that things are finally starting more along a bit in the story I am on a roll and will hopefully be updating more frequently. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy!_

_Again, loving all the reviews and cant wait to read more =D!_

* * *

"Hmmmm… I spy with my little eye, something that begins with… 'G'"

"Is it a Grey Warden? Is it in fact, you?"

"Ooooh. You're really good at this."

Ailia tried to stifle a giggle as Sten heaved a huge sigh, clearly irritated with Alistairs constant teasing of him ever since he found out that Sten spent the 20 days he was in his cage, playing eye spy. Apparently, there were allot of things in Lothering that began with 'G'.

They were almost at Redcliffe and Ailia was really hoping that somewhere sold robes there. She was still wearing the ones she wore at Ostagar and the holes had somehow gotten bigger and they were completely falling apart. It was very unlikely that they would sell robes; they were only 2 places that she has heard of that sold them, and that was the circle tower and 'The Wonders of Thedas' in Denerim. If not, she would have to invest in some light armour. She wasn't looking forward to that. She liked wearing robes, there so many different designs and bright colours to choose from, one could never get bored shopping for robes. Armour all looked the same to her and it looked uncomfortable as well. She would just have to put up with it though. It was either armour or walk around in robes that would soon barely cover her small clothes.

As they walked into Redcliffe, Ailia couldn't help feeling uneasy. Something just didn't feel right. She looked over at her group to see that both Morrigan and Alistair were narrowing their eyes in confusion, obviously getting the same uneasy feeling she was getting.

They continued walking towards the bridge that lead down to the village, eyes darting nervously around them, when they saw one of the villagers standing in the middle of the bridge.

"I thought I saw travellers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it." He said, a relieved smile spreading across his face. "Have you come to help us?"

"I'm here on business to see Arl Eamon." She said, putting on her best business voice.

"Have you not heard? Has no one heard?" He yelled, his voice rising in panic. "The Arl is sick but he could be dead for all we know!"

She felt Alistair stiffen next to her. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"We haven't heard from the castle in days! Monsters come from there every night and attack us until dawn! Our village has been fighting… and dyeing! We have no Arl and no King to defend us from this evil as more and more die every night!" He was almost hysterical at this point.

"Hold on, what is this evil that's been attacking you?" Alistair said sternly and stepped forward in front of the man.

"I don't know! No one does!" He desperately grabbed onto Alistairs arm. "I should take you to Bann Teagan! He shall want to see you and he's the only thing holding us together."

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamens brother? He's here?"

The villager nodded his head frantically. "Yes, yes. He is in the Village Chantry. It is not far from here."

"Then take us to him, man!" Ailia ordered and the villager almost ran down the hill with their little group close behind them and she heard Morrigan mutter behind her, "Apparently everyone seems to agree the Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other. Marvellous, really." Ailia really couldn't agree more.

As they entered the Chantry, Ailia started feeling more and more nervous. She couldn't see any Templars and the village apparently need their help so it was unlikely someone would attack her. But after months and months of avoiding Chantrys like the plague, she couldn't stop the rapid beating of her heart as she set foot inside. As if sensing her un-ease, Alistair gave her shoulder a re-assuring squeeze. She did find it oddly comforting for some reason, it felt weird. _Stupid Templar…_

They walked to the end of the Chantry where a man in fine clothing was standing with his back to them with a shield strapped to his back and a well crafted sword on his hip. _Obviously a noble, he must be this Bann Teagan. _He then turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of him. _A very handsome noble… _He was obviously about a decade older than her, maybe even more, but he looked incredibly good for it. His hair was a light brown that had a hint of red in it and he wore a single braid. He had a small beard that surrounded his lips with slight stubble on the rest of his face from days of not being able to shave.

He smiled warmly at them as they approached and turned his attention to the Villager. "It is… Thomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They are obviously not simple travellers." His voice seemed to purr, making him all the more alluring. It was making Ailia feel like a star struck teenager. Well, a younger teenager. She was only nineteen after all.

"No, my Lord." Thomas said his voice still a bit shaky. "They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Thomas. You may go now." The Bann said, still smiling warmly at Thomas and the villager jogged out of the Chantry. Ailia found herself quite surprised at the care he seemed to show for the Villagers. Even remembering one of their names! She had always assumed Nobles were all stuck up ponces, with their heads up their arses. "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere and brother to the Arl."

"I remember you, Bann Teagan. " Alistair said from behind her. "Though the last time we met I was allot younger… and covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" His eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him and his smile got even wider." Alistair? It is you, isn't it! You're alive! This is wonderful news!" He strode over to Alistair and grabbed his forearm in brotherly affection.

"Still alive, yes." He smiled nervously; he had obviously not seen the Bann since being sent to the Chantry. "Though I'm just as surprised about that as you are, believe me."

"Indeed. Loghain would have us all believe that all the Grey Wardens died along with my Nephew, among other things." His voice had taken on a slight bitter tone when he spoke about Loghain. _Of course, he's Cailens uncle. He must have been devastated when he found out about Ostagar. _She found herself feeling sorry for him. Not only had he lost a family member, but he had to put his grief aside to take care of the villagers. _Wish more Nobles were so thoughtful… _She pushed it aside for the moment though; they had other things to discuss.

"Yes, we've heard about the bounty Loghain had put on our heads. What exactly has he been saying?" She knew he had named them traitors but she's had the feeling there was more to it then that.

He turned his attentions away from Alistair and towards her while moving to stand in front of the group again. "That Loghain pulled out his own men, in order to save them. That Cailen risked the entire nation's safety in the name of Glory. Loghain has called the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the King. I don't believe it. It is the act of a desperate man." Ailia smiled; at least someone was seeing sense. She was beginning to like this Teagan more and more. "So you are a Grey Warden as well?" His eyes seemed to roam up her body until they settled on her face and she found herself blushing, only managing a nod. "A pleasure to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances." His face suddenly turned grim. "You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"What sort of evil things?" Ailias eyes narrowed curiously.

"Some call them the walking dead: decomposing corpses brought to life with the hunger for human flesh…"

"I fucking knew it!" Ailia suddenly yelled, cutting off Teagan. _I __**knew **__something felt weird…_

"I bed your pardon?" Teagan asked, confused.

"Yes, care to let us in on your sudden realisation?" Alistair asked.

She turned towards Alistair and Morrigan. "Can't you both feel it? The Veil, it's thin." Their eyes both widened slightly.

"Now that you mention it, I did sense that something felt… different." Morrigan said, nodding slightly and Alistair nodded his agreement. Templars also trained themselves to sense when the veil was thin so they had a better chance stopping abominations.

"But what has that got do with walking corpses." Leliana shuddered.

"Demons will cross the veil into our world by any means necessary, even if it means possessing the body of a corpse. That's what the walking dead are: Corpses that have been possessed by demons." Leliana, Alistair and Teagan all paled when they heard this. Morrigan seemed unaffected but she was already quite pale.

"Something must have happened for the veil to become thin and let all those demons through." Alistair said.

Ailia snapped her fingers. "The castle! That's where they are all coming from, yes?" Teagan nodded. "Maybe something is controlling them from up there. They attack at night fall and all through the night where its dark, making it harder to see and fight and everyone is more likely to tire more quickly. Demons that possess walking corpses are normally not very powerful, only able to cling on hosts that are incredibly easy to possess. They would never be so co-ordinated in an attack."

"So… you are saying there's a possibility a more… powerful demon is controlling them from the castle?" Teagan asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes." Ailia nodded. _Oooo, this is getting interesting…_

"Makers Breath!" Teagan exclaimed. "My family is up there!" _Oh fuck, I forgot about that._

"But it's only a possibility!" She said frantically. She didn't want to worry the man even more. "I may be completely wrong. I'm just repeating what I've read from the books at the circle." He nodded but didn't look convinced.

"We need to get to the Castle and to Arl Eamon!" Alistair said urgently.

"As much as I would like to get to my brother and see what's happening up there… I can't leave these villagers to their fates. Who knows what we will find up there and what will happen while we are gone. With Cailen dead and Loghain starting civil war against the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help." His eyes took on a pleading look "I have a feeling tonight's attack will be the worst yet. I'm asking you, please… help us, help Eamon."

Ailia bit her lip as a battle raged inside her head. On one hand, this wasn't really her battle and it may not help towards defeating the Blight. Eamon may not be able to provide them with troops, after all. On the other hand though, she doesn't think she could just leave the village, knowing full well that if she did that everyone could be dead in the morning. She scanned the Chantry to all the villagers who had taken shelter there. Women were holding crying children as the sisters of the Chantry helped bandage injured men. The air of hopelessness and despair was so heavy in the air it surrounded her, crushing her. She turned back to Bann Teagan, her decision was made.

"Of course we'll help." She was also very interested to what was going on in that castle.

"There are no Darkspawn here and nothing to gain. It is a fools Errand." Sten growled, who had so far remained quiet until now.

"If there's a chance to save the Arl, we have to try." She said sternly.

"How pointless, to help these villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere." Morrigan said in an almost sing-song voice.

Ailia just rolled her eyes, ignoring her. "Thank you! Thank you, this… means more to me than you can guess." Teagan said a relieved look on his face.

They then went on to discuss what to do. He told her she should talk to the two men he put in charge of the defences. The mayor, a man named Murdock and one of Eamons Knights, Ser Perth. When they had finished talking, she bowed to him and then practically sprinted out of the Chantry. She was eager to get things moving and attempt to find a new set of robes.

o.O.o

Ailia stepped out of Owens Blacksmiths with a pleased smile on her face. She had convinced the blacksmith to start repairs again after Murdock had told her that he had been refusing to do so. All it took was a promise from her to look for his daughter and since she knew she would be eventually be going up to the castle where he said she last was, she figured there was no harm in at least trying to look for the girl. He had also agreed to adjust some light armour into her size (she hadn't been able to find any robes) that she actually thoughts looked quite good. It wasn't as good as robes, but still, it would do.

She had sent Alistair and Leliana to go speak with Ser Perth, while Morrigan and Sten went to go convince a Dwarf that was staying in the village and knew how to fight, to help out in the upcoming battle.

Alimar had gone off to go lounge in the sun by the Chantry. She glanced over and giggled as she saw him lying on his back, his legs twitching in the air as he slept. She walked over to where he lay and sat down beside him, giving his belly a small rub. He twitched slightly more but did not wake. At least someone wasn't nervous about the upcoming battle. She would be lying if she said she wasn't.

She sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought when the doors to the Chantry suddenly opened. She looked up to see Bann Teagan step outside.

"I thought you had to stay inside with the villagers?" She asked, placing a hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"I just needed to get some fresh air quickly. It can get quite stuffy in there." He smiled. He then gestured to the spot next to her. "May I?"

"Of course."

He sat on the floor next to her and rested his head against the Chantry wall. It was then she noticed just how tired he looked. He must have not slept properly in days. "My condolences for your Nephew," She said softly. She didn't know why she said it so suddenly, but she felt she needed to. "He was a good man; he did not deserve to die the way he did."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "So, you were at Ostagar with him?"

"Yes, but I wasn't in the battle field. Cailen asked for me and Alistair to light the beacon in the tower of Ishal, to signal Loghains men. We escaped after we saw Loghains men retreat." She didn't give him the details of _how _they escaped. She didn't think anyone would believe it if she did tell them. She could barely believe it.

"I'm glad at least someone was able to escape. When I heard what happened, I thought Alistair was dead as well as Cailen."

Ailia nodded. "Yes, he told me how Arl Eamon had raised him as a child and then sent him to Chantry. He also told me of his… heritage."

Bann Teagan looked at her, surprised. "So you know of his father?"

"Yes, I feel quite stupid not realising it before actually. The resemblance is uncanny."

"That it is." He face then took a slight grim expression. "I fear when Eamon awakes… if Eamons awake, he will attempt to put Alistair forward as King. I know that is not what the boy wants."

"Yes, he said as much." Her eyes narrowed," I guess being made to sleep in stables your whole childhood, doesn't exactly make you feel like royalty." She immediately regretted saying it and not quite knowing where it came from. This was his brother and most likely wouldn't like him being insulted. When she looked at him however, she was surprised to find him nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I hated how Eamon treated the lad, especially after he married Isolde and sent Alistair to the Chantry." He sighed, "I should of stood up for him more but Eamon was besotted by Isolde and barely listened to anyone else. If she said 'jump,' he would say 'how high?'"

"Pussy whipped." She said simply, nodding.

Teagans mouth was now hanging open in surprise and she could see him trying not to laugh, "Pussy whipped?"

"Yeah, surely you've heard that expression?"

"Yes," he laughed. "But I didn't expect to hear it from a Lady, such as yourself."

She snorted, "I'm hardly a Lady."

"I beg to differ," He purred in that oh so alluring voice of his as his eyes roamed her body again and her cheeks started to heat up. She suddenly felt very exposed in these skimpy robes that had now gotten skimpier now that they were falling apart. _Sodding robes…_

"So, do you have any family of your own?" she asked_, _trying to ignore his straying eyes.

"Oh… you mean, am I married? I… no. No, I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." _There's that voice again. My face feel like it's on fire!_

"Flatterer," She said and dropped her head to face the floor so he couldn't see her blushing face.

"If I may be so bold, what of you, my Lady? Are you married?"

"I'm a mage." She said.

"Mages can marry, or so I'm told."

"They can indeed, indeed, if the man is brave enough." She chuckled.

"I can think of several reasons why one would be so brave." He purred. _My face is going to explode at this point… _"But I am too bold, my lady. This is hardly the time for such… banter. Please accept my apology."

"In fact, you are not bold enough, My Lord." Her cheeks inflamed even more and she screwed her eyes shut in embarrassment, preying to whatever the hell was up there that her long, strawberry blonde hair was covering her face. _Where did THAT come from? I must look like such a fool…_

"You are too kind, my Lady." She felt his hand cup her chin and her head being tilted upwards to look at him where he was and a very small smile was playing across his lips. She also noticed they had somehow gotten allot closer and his face was now just a couple of inches from hers. "Amongst other things," He said softly. He lips then slowly started to draw closer and her eyes widened in surprise. His lips were so close to her now she could almost taste…

"Ahem!"

They both jumped and looked down the Chantry stairs to see all of Ailias companions standing at the bottom. They instantly sprang apart from each other like the other was on fire, waking Alimar up in the process who gave a little yelp in surprise. They both cleared their throats and seemed to want to look anywhere but the four faces staring at them.

"Right, yes." Teagan was the first to break the awkward silence. "I should be getting back inside the Chantry." He nodded towards the group, who all nodded back. "My Lady." He then picked up her hand and brushed his lips on her knuckles. "Luck be with you." He then turned around and walked back into the Chantry.

Ailia slowly turned towards her companions and saw that both Leliana and Morrigan both had knowing smirks on their faces, while Alistair was starring Daggers at her (_strange, why is he so pissed off?) _and Sten had his usual scowl.

"We didn't do anything," She said quickly.

"Of course," Leliana giggled.

"We thought we should come and tell you that the Land lord of the local Inn is refusing to fight, and we thought you could use your power of…. persuasion to convince him." Morrigan smirked. "Although I suggest you don't use the same techniques you used on the Bann."

"Yes, well. I'll keep that mind. Thank you, Morrigan." She then walked down the stairs and tried to seem like she wasn't too embarrassed. Although she was doing a very poor job of it as her face was beet root red. "I'll just be going then." She then whistled for Alimar who trotted up beside her. She went up the hill towards where she remembers the Inn had been, walking as fast as her legs could carry her without looking she was trying to run away. She stopped trying to though when she heard Morrigan and Leliana burst into laughter at the bottom of the hill, and she sprinted the rest of the way.

* * *

_Oh Teagan, how we love you so! _

_He is definitely one of the NPCs I wish you could romance. He is just so... Squeee!_

_Remember, Reviews! xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

Woo! Another update! I've never written a fight scene before until I started writing this story so I hope it's okay!

I'm taking a week off work next week and as my other half is starting work on that exact week, I should have allot of free time so expect lots of updates! =D And I'm working on another story as well which I should start publishing on here soon and I hope you all enjoy it!

I'm still loving all the reviews!

* * *

Ailia ran her hand up her arm, admiring her new armour. Small, light, metal plates that overlapped each other ran all down her arm and ended with a small fingerless, leather gloves. Her other arm just had the leather glove that covered half her forearm. A very light, but sturdy metal plate covered her chest and a piece of red fabric ran between her breasts and around her neck. Light chainmail ran underneath the chest guard and was sewn together with more red fabric along her sides and ended in a small skirt that didn't cover the outside of her leg. Red ropes hung outside the skirt to cover a little more of her modesty. Altogether with the leather boots than ran all the way up her thigh, she had to admit the armour did look good on her and she was glad it didn't swamp her small frame. It was a bitch to get on though, there were so many belts and buckles that the army of skeletons would have been and gone if she had attempted to put it on by herself. Luckily, Leliana offered to help her out while she 'oooed' and 'aaawed' about her armour. Ailia finally got the hint that Leliana wanted a set for herself as well and said that after everything was sorted in Redcliffe, she would ask Owen to make her a set and would even ask to put Andrastes Holy symbol in the middle of the red fabric that went around the neck. She had never heard someone squeal in delight so loud her life, her ears were still ringing. She then gave Ailia an incredibly tight hug, squeaking about how she was her best friend _ever_! And then ran out of Owens Blacksmiths leaving a frozen Ailia wondering what the Hell just happened.

Once she blinked away her confusion and started muttering about strange women, she grabbed her staff, sheathed her daggers on her belt and walked outside.

Everyone had gathered around the Chantry, awaiting her instruction. It felt quite strange, having all these men rely on her word and following her orders. Not only was she a mage but she was an Elf as well, probably the most hated combination in Thedas. But these men didn't seem to care, they were just glad to have somone who could help them and fight along side them. She had noticed though that the Revered Mother wasn't too happy about the mage thing and sent scowls her way every now and then. Ailia just always responded with an overly cheery wave which just seemed to irk her even more. _When someone hates you, just act overly friendly. Nothing pisses them off more. _She chuckled under her breath.

She walked around the crowd towards the front of the Chantry, when she saw Bann Teagan standing at the top of the steps. A blush crept on her cheeks again when she remembered that almost kiss they had earlier. She had berated herself afterwards for letting him get so close. She never normally let her guard down so and she hated that one silky voice had been able to. She would just have to make sure she wasn't alone with him; she couldn't afford to let it happen again.

She went over to where all her companions were standing, passing Teagan in the process. She gave just a simple nod and said, "My Lord," which he replied he replied with his own nod and a "My Lady."

"Is there anything we've forgotten?" She asked her group.

"I don't think so," replied Alistair. "We've convinced everyone that is able to fight and they are all suited up and ready to go."

Ailia nodded, "Good." He then handed her a map of the village so they could discuss their strategy, she laid it out on the floor and everyone kneeled down around her, staring at the map. "We will take the majority of Arl Eamons Knights and they will wait with us here at the Windmill. This way we can stop the walking Skeletons from getting to the village. If any do manage to slip passed, which I hope they won't, Ser Perth and one or two of the Arl's Knights will be waiting outside the Chantry with the rest of the men. They will stop the corpses at any costs from getting inside the Chantry to all the women and children. Bann Teagan will be stationed inside the Chantry as a last line of defence. But if we are good, it won't come to that." It wasn't the best strategy in the world, but it was the best she could come up with in the space of an afternoon. She was no General after all. She turned to her group, any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and stood up while Ailia picked up the map and passed it over to Bann Teagan who was now standing with Ser Perth.

"You have a plan then?" Ser Perth asked Ailia who then proceeded in telling him their strategy and he nodded his approval. "Right then, I will instruct all our men in what to do and our Knights will meet you at the Windmill. May the Maker watch over you." He said and then gave her a cross armed salute.

"Er, yeah, you too." She said hesitantly, not actually wanting to say the words as she didn't believe in them, but they seemed to help others so she would try not to blow up the next person who mentioned the bloody Maker again. He then turned and addressed all the men on what to do and she saw several Knights walk up the hill towards the Windmill.

"We best get moving," she said over her shoulder to her group. "The sun will be setting soon." She tried to keep the nervousness from her voice but wasn't having much luck. She wasn't exactly experienced when it came to battles. The last one she had been in hadn't exactly turned out well and she was getting more and more worried that something disastrous would happen here as well. She pushed the thought aside as she swallowed back bile.

As if sensing her fear, Alimar started nudging his head against her hand and gave it a comforting lick and small whine escaped him; assuring her that he would keep her safe. "I know you will, boy." She said softly and smiled down at him while scratching his ears.

"Do not fear, my friend." Leliana stood next to her and gave her arm a small squeeze. "The Maker will watch over us and guide our hands." _Oh for fuck sake… _She gave a small smile in reply, not trusting herself to speak as she knew if she did, it would not be something complimentary to the God that Leliana seemed to love so much. She gave her arm another small squeeze and then followed Morrigan and Sten who were now walking up the hill.

Ailia repressed a sigh and turned towards the Bann and the Revered Mother. "Both of you need to get yourselves inside the Chantry. Block the doorway with anything you can find." The Revered Mother gave her a curt nod and then entered the Chantry.

"Good luck, My Lady." Teagan said the air of concern in his eyes and then he followed the Revered Mother.

Ailia couldn't repress the sigh that escaped her lips this time. In less than hour they would be fighting for not just their, but all the villagers as well. That was allot of pressure to put on one person.

"Nervous?" Alistair asked making her jump slightly. She had been lost in her own little world and had completely forgotten he hadn't left yet.

She could lie, but she figured there was no point. It showed clear as day anyway so she just gave him a small nod.

"Phew," he said. "Glad I'm not the only then." His gaze then softened and he put a callused hand on her shoulder in hope to comfort. _What is it with people touching me today? _"Thank you, by the way."

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For helping this Village, you could have just taken the easy route and left, but you didn't. And for that, I am very grateful." He then went to stare wistfully around the village as Ailia blinked in confusion. "I grew up here and it's very… special to me. I would hate to see it destroyed." She gave an understanding nod and a small pat on the back, not knowing what else to say. He shook his head, snapping himself out of daydream. "Come on, then. We have an army of corpses to kill." She nodded and both walked side by side up the hill with Alimar at their heels.

o.O.o

They had been fighting the barstards for what felt like hours now and Ailia had to be really careful when it came to her Lyrium. She had already drank five quite potent potions and although lyrium isn't as fatal as it is to everyone else, mages can still get quite addled if they have too many in one sitting.

She had started a routine of freezing all the nearest un-dead and then clubbing them with her staff so they smashed into a thousand pieces. But after her mana started running low one too many times, she switched to her daggers and accidently lost her staff in the process.

The buggers were incredibly difficult to put down. They didn't have any weapons but their scratches hurt something awful. And they took every opportunity they could to take a bite at her flesh. The only thing that seemed to kill them, other than having to hack away at them for ages until they finally fell, was destroying their head in some way.

A corpse lunged towards her and she had to stop herself from emptying her stomach contents as the smell of decaying flesh surrounded her. She brought one of her daggers down and stabbed the corpse in the foot and then slashed upwards through the middle of its body. It most likely didn't feel any pain but the force knocked it backwards and she used the opportunity to bring her blade down into its head. She heard a growl behind her and the sound of flesh tearing and she turned to see that Alimar had lunged at a corpse that must have been mere inches from her before. She silently promised to find him the largest steak she could find when all this was over.

She spun around to look up the hill towards the castle and saw another group of skeletons running towards them.

"Fuck it," she hissed and sheathed her daggers back into her belt. She pressed her hands together and slowly drew them outwards and a large ball of flame appeared between them. When she was satisfied it was strong enough, she pushed her arms in the direction of the corpses and it flew through the air and landed right in the middle of the group. The ball of flame exploded and the corpses flew in all directions.

"Sten! Alistair!" She screamed. "Get them while they are down!" They both nodded and then charged towards the group. Alistair bashed his shield against a corpse that was attempting to get up and she saw a flash of steel before it plunged into its head. Sten was swinging his sword around his head and was decapitating every corpse that came his way. She felt an arrow fly passed her head and land square between the eyes of one of the walking dead and she looked over her shoulder to see Leliana sending arrows in all directions. Her arm was almost a blur as she fired in rapid succession.

Slowly, the dead were starting to thin. A small smile started to form when she thought that maybe the numbers of the walking dead were lessening. There could only be so many after all. This thought was cut off short though when she saw one of the men running frantically up the hill.

"They're attacking from the lake!" He yelled, his voice muffled from the helmet. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

"Morrigan?" she yelled over her shoulder. "Stay here with a few of the Knights in case any more come from the castle!" She nodded and then sent a stream of lightening towards a corpse. "Alimar? Protect Morrigan!" Morrigans robes didn't exactly offer allot of protection and she wanted to make she was protected on all sides, and Alimar was the best to do that. He barked once and then stood behind Morrigan, biting at whatever got too close. She motioned for the rest of her companions to follow and they sprinted after the soldier.

The scene before them was chaos; the villagers were trying to fight the masses of dead that were crawling from the lake. They hacked away at their bodies and refused to go down, only a few seemed to get a few well placed strikes in the head. She spotted Lloyd, the over weight Land lord of the local Inn who she had to threaten into fighting, covered in blood, his armour shred to pieces and unrecognisable. A blood curdling scream filled the air and she looked to see one of the creatures had sunk its teeth into the neck of a villager. It pulled its head back and blood spilled from its mouth and a huge, gaping wound was left in the dying man.

Her body moved on its accord as her legs ran as fast they could carry her down the rest of the hill. Two of the monsters stumbled towards her and she somersaulted forwards, the angle of the hill making it easier for her to bring her arms outwards and slash her daggers across their throats. After she rolled, she pulled herself upwards instantly and threw her daggers towards two distant corpses. The momentum of the throw made them fall backwards and she quickly ran towards them, retrieving the daggers from their stomachs and plunging them into their skulls.

She continued to slash out with her daggers, sending the occasional spell towards distant corpses, until she felt her back bump against something broad and hard. She looked over her shoulder to see Alistair standing there with his back towards her, his sword and shield striking at any creature that dare got near them. She smiled as she knew he was just trying to fill the absence of her Mabari, wanting to make sure she was protected. It was oddly comforting.

Ailias dagger whirled through the air and decapitated another monsters head, as it rolled to the ground she clutched her side where one had got a lucky scratch and she searched around her. Everyone else was doing the same, their eyes skimming the village for any more signs of those monsters. She looked up and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; the sun rising slowly into the sky. A huge cheer erupted from the men. The night was over, the battle was won.

Ailia laughed and cheered with the rest of the men and looked around to see her companions doing the same and that Morrigan was now walking down the hill with the rest of the Knights. Alimar came charging down the hill and bounded into her, knocking her onto her back. She laughed even more and hugged the dog close as he licked her face. He was so _incredibly _happy that his mistress had survived. He had been so worried.

"Hey now, we best give her some space." Alistair laughed as he attempted to pull the beast off of her.

She looked up into his smiling face and gave a weak smile back. "We won," She whispered.

"We did better than win!" He grinned, "We kicked _arse!" _

Her head nodded slowly, "We _did _kick arse," she breathed and her head rolled to the side as she let sleep claim her with a smile still on her face.

* * *

/dragon-age/dragon-age-art/leliana-poster This is the armour that Ailia is wearing. I saw it and thought it looked so cool that it couldn't be ignored. In my opinion it looks allot better than the ones in the game. You will most likely be seeing allot of Robes or armour in the story that aren't in the game, _especially _the robes. I just think that some of the robes like the same and a bit ugly and especially the cowls. ICK!

Patbaking: I haven't _entirely _decided about the relationships yet as I have allot of mixed ideas in my head. Most likely when they are leaving Redcliffe you will start seeing who Ailia is going to start falling for. I hope you won't be disappointed =D!

Remember, I **love **reviews! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

This is a bit of a short chapter that I needed to get out quick. The next chapter is almost done its just getting the time to finish it so I hope this keeps everyone happy until then XD.

I've taken the rating up to M as there is applied rape in this scene and I hope it doesn't offend anyone. It's not that bad, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Loving all the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

_She was kneeling down on the floor of the deep roads and her hands were bound behind her back. She groaned when she saw the familiar skulls and various bones littered around her. __**I must have fallen asleep. How could I have been so stupid! **__She must have looked like an idiot, passing out straight after battle while everyone else held their own. Some leader she was._

_She tried to struggle against her bonds but they were held tight, and they were starting rub away at her wrists. She tried to not let the fear overcome her as the memory of her first nightmare came back. At least then she had been able to run, to try and escape, but now she was bound and she didn't know what might happen. _

_**It's just a dream, it's just a dream. They can't hurt you, it's just a dream. **__She started to rock back and fourth while repeating the chant over and over in her head. _

_The ground suddenly erupted around her as the hands of Darkspawn sprung from the earth. She closed her eyes and leaned forward so her head was between her knees and continued to chant through gritted teeth._

_She felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder and pull her up in a sitting position. She looked around to see a group of Darkspawn surrounded her, all with the same demonic grin._

_A Hurlock Alpha strode forward and bent down to her level. Over his shoulder she could see the Archdemon in the distance, its almost silver orbs for eyes staring directly at her. The Hurlock grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him and she felt bile rise in her throat over this tainted creature touching her. She also didn't like the look her was giving her, his many toothed grin seemed to get bigger and his eyes roamed her body. Fear gripped her heart even more, __**what are they going to do to me? **_

_He let go of her chin and stood up, seeming to grunt orders to the other Darkspawn. A couple of them walked forward, dragging with them a Genlock grunt. The Hurlock unsheathed his sword and brought it across the Genlocks throat. The small Darkspawn slumped forward but the two by its side held it up right. She then watched the Alpha pull out what looked like a filthy water skin and proceeded to try and fill it with the grunts blood._

_Ailias eyes widened in horror when she realised what they were going to do. She began to wriggle and squirm against her bonds but it just made them dig in her flesh further. They must have noticed her struggle and she felt hands grab her arms and hold her in place. She continued to squirm and she heard the laughter of the Archdemon in the distance. She looked up to see the Alpha walking forward, water skin in hand._

"_**No please!" **She screamed,** "Don't make me drink it again! Please!" **__The Archdemons laugh just grew louder as the Hurlock grew closer. Cold sweat dripped down her brow and the blood in her veins turned into ice. She still remembered the taste of the Darkspawn blood at the Joining and the feeling of fire spreading all through her. But that stuff hadn't been pure Darkspawn blood, it had been altered. What they were about to give her was straight from a fresh Darkspawn corpse. _

"_**Why are you doing this? Please?" **__Tears were running down her face as the Hurlock ignored her and grabbed her hair and forced her head back. She pressed her lips together as the water skin came closer to her lips. The Hurlock grabbed her throat, making her choke and he poured the blood into her mouth and then promptly closed her mouth, forcing her to swallow._

_Her scream echoed through the entire chamber as she felt the intense burning liquid go down._

"My Lady! Wake up!"

_It was ten times worse then joining, her skin felt like it was about to burst into flame and all she wanted to do was scratch at her flesh, try to get at the unseen force under her skin. _

"My Lady!"

_The laughter echoed around her and one of the Darkspawn had cut her bonds and she instantly tried to claw at her flesh, wanting to get under her skin. _

"Some one get Alistair! And quickly!"

_One of the Darkspawn had pinned her arms above her head and made her lye on her back. Her robes were torn off and her legs pinned down, all the Darkspawn were reaching for her._

"Ailia? It's me, Alistair! You have to wake up!"

_The Hurlock knelt down in front of her and slashed its claws across her stomach, leaving five deep scratches. He then scooped up the blood that was now dripping from the wound and poured it into her still screaming mouth. She choked and swallowed the bitter taste of her own blood._

"Ailia?"

_His hands scraped her body, its claws leaving scratches as his hands went lower and lower…_

"AILIA?"

She awoke suddenly to the sound of screaming echoing around The Chantry and she saw her thrashing arms being pinned down by Alistair. It took her a moment to realize the screaming was coming from her own mouth. She shut it tightly and her arms quit their struggle. The sheets underneath her were coated in sweat and so was the shirt that someone had changed her into. Her eyes darted nervously around the room to extremely concerned faces of Bann Teagan and her companions, even Morrigan and Sten had a slight look of worry.

When she was realised she was safe and no Darkspawn were around her, she let out a strangled sob and practically threw her arms around Alistair, not caring about her audience. She felt his shoulders instantly tense at the contact but he relaxed slightly when he felt her body shake with sobs and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort.

"Oh, Alistair!" She wept, "They made me drink their blood! And then they… made me drink my own! They were going to…" She shuddered when she remembered the hungry look in the creatures eyes "I couldn't do anything, I was so scared."

"It's okay, you're safe now." He soothed, stroking her sweat soaked hair that now clung to her face. "I won't let them hurt you."

"You promise?" She asked weakly.

"I promise."

They sat there for a while, Ailia sobbing quietly while Alistair whispered in soothing tones. Everyone else stood around the bed, shifting uncomfortably and not knowing what to say.

"Can you leave us alone for a while?" Alistair finally spoke. "We have Grey Warden matters we need to discuss." Everyone nodded, looking slightly confused and all left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Ailia, what happened?" he lifted her chin to see her tear stained face and he wiped a few away with his thumb. "I have never heard a Grey Warden scream that badly because of a Darkspawn dream."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Ailia, I was outside by the lake and I heard you all the way from over there." His voice was heavy with concern and her face reddened in embarrassment at the thought of all the Villagers hearing her. _Oh yes, such a brave Grey Warden I am. _"Teagan had sent for me, not knowing what to do as you were thrashing about so badly, but I was already half inside the Chantry wondering what in all of Thedas was going on."

"It was just… a nightmare. A Darkspawn dream, you said they can be quite bad."

"I didn't think they could be **that **bad. Although, Duncan did say that the dreams are apparently worse for someone who joined during a Blight."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked with a hint of anger but it didn't really have the desired effect when she was still sniffing from tears.

"I'm sorry, I should of." He sighed, "I guess with so much going on I completely forgot, plus I didn't know if it was entirely true. Duncan just said he remembered hearing it when he was a Warden in Orlais but no one can be sure. The last Blight was about four Centuries ago after all."

She nodded her head, now embarrassed for how she reacted to the dream. She had known it was just that, a dream after all, yet she had still let her fear overcome her when she had realised what they were about to do to her. It was what frightened her the most, that they actually _did _that. She was hoping that they didn't, that they made the illusion of going to do it to her to scare her. Yet her gut feeling told her that it wasn't and she couldn't help wondering if that's what they did to the women they took, and if they did, why?

"Alistair, all the people that the Darkspawn take, do you know what happens to them?" She asked.

He was silent for a while before shaking his head. "No, Duncan never told me about that. I think it's a subject that no one likes discussing or they just don't know. Not much is known about the Darkspawn." His voice then got allot quieter "I hope it's quick what ever they do. Is that what your dream was about then?"

"Sort of."

He nodded not wanting to press the subject. Her dream had obviously deeply disturbed her and she would talk when she's ready. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much." She then climbed off his lap and back on the bed. Alistair's cheeks heated up when he saw her shirt hitch up until it wasn't covering any of her lower half and he quickly averted his eyes. He didn't want to be turned into a toad for staring, no matter how creamy her thighs looked. Ailia didn't seem to notice his obvious embarrassment and stared around the room, her eyes furrowed slightly. "Where are we?"

"Oh we are in the Revered mother's room. She so _kindly _let us borrow her room so you could get some much needed rest."

Ailia snorted, she didn't miss the way Alistair had said 'kindly', which had her guessing she was quite the opposite. "I bet she loved that," she giggled.

"Well it took allot of… persuasion, on mine and Teagans part." He smiled, glad to see that she was feeling better. "She seemed to think the fact that you saved the whole Village didn't out weigh that you were – "

"A mage?" She finished

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. There had been a shouting match between him and her reverence over the matter. She had wanted him to put her in a bedroll and lye her on the floor but Alistair would have none of it. She was obviously exhausted and she needed a _proper _bed, not an uncomfortable floor. It wasn't until Teagan stepped in and practically ordered her to let Ailia use her bed that she finally agreed. It had made him feel incredibly sad for Ailia at the time. After all she did for the village, all the lives she helped, some people only saw her with scorn still. It made him even gladder that Duncan had recruited him before he became a Templar. The thought of being anything like these people sent shivers up his spine.

A look of horror suddenly spread across Ailias face and she quickly sprang out the bed shrieking, "Ew, ew ,ew! I just slept in the Revered Mothers bed!"

He couldn't help but laugh and he made sure his eyes stayed away from the shirt that barely covered her. "So?"

"Who knows what she's done in there?" She had dropped her voice to a whisper and there was a clear look of disgust on her face. "She is a very lonely woman after all."

It as Alistairs turn to look completely disgusted now, "Thank you, for that mental image you just gave me there." He visibly shuddered.

"Your welcome," she smirked but then shuddered herself.

"I'm pretty sure that's like a sin to the Chantry, anyway"

"No wonder she's so uptight then." She muttered. She turned around to see that Alistair had put a hand over mouth and was shaking, obviously trying to hide his laughter. She was soon joining in and they were both doubled over. It took them a few minutes to compose themselves and Ailia was clutching her sides.

"Well, I think I best go talk to Bann Teagan about what we are to do, before you put more images in my head of her Reverence I could really live without," he said. "A tub was filled for you but I suspect its cold by now."

"You know, my magic isn't just good for blowing skeletons up," She smiled while wriggling her fingers in the air.

"You're going to blow up the tub?" He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid!" She laughed rolling her eyes. She walked over to the tub and placed her hands on either side of it (again Alistair had to avert his eyes as her shirt shifted upwards), she muttered a small chant before a red light shone around the tub and when she removed her hands a moment later he could see the steam rising from the water.

"That's a handy trick," he mused out loud.

"I know, I'm awesome, you don't have to tell me." She giggled.

"Alright, miss modesty," he laughed. "I let you get cleaned up and scrub all the Revered Mothers' bed sweat off you." She looked like she was going to vomit at that and he couldn't help but laugh more.

He went to turn around and leave when he heard he head her small voice call from behind him. "Alistair, Thank you." He gave her his best smiles and a small bow before leaving her to her bath.

* * *

No, I'm not into Darkspawn porn (ew), all will be revealed as to why she's having these dreams later on in the story (Although you can probably guess anyway).

raw666: All will be revealed in the next couple of chapters, all I'm going to say is there will probably be some tears. I don't want to reveal too much though as I'm an evil person =D.

Remember to review!

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

This is quite a short chapter but I wanted to get it done. Again, sorry about the delay, been insanely busy with work. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favourites, you guys keep me going!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ailia couldn't remember the last time she felt so clean. She hadn't been able to have a proper bath (that wasn't in some lake or river) since she had left the circle.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in the Revered Mothers room, trying to get her hair into a tight bun. Her hair had grown allot since she had left the Circle, back then it had almost been at her shoulders but now it cascaded in soft, strawberry blonde waves down her back. Her favourite feature though was her eyes; they were a brilliant green, brighter than any spell. She always thought that their eyes were always the reason why humans found Elf's so beautiful. They were always so bright and always had a certain innocence about them, which is apparently what some people like. She shuddered; she had learned that lesson the hard way.

After what felt like the millionth time of her brushing her hair into an up-do and securing it with a leather band, then groaning in annoyance at how stupid it looked. She absolutely _hated _wearing her hair up, it always felt so uncomfortable but her hair was constantly getting in her eyes and was starting to annoy. Eventually, she just settled with scraping half of it into a ponytail while the rest fell down her back. It wasn't completely ideal but at least it would keep most of her hair out her eyes, save a few curls that hung loose down her face.

She very slowly donned her armour, she had had Leliana show her how to do it when she bought the set so she wouldn't have to keep asking, but it still took her a while.

When she was happy that every buckle was in its right place, she started to walk towards the Chantry main hall when she heard raised voices.

"What in the Maker was all that, Alistair?" She heard the familiar tones of Teagan, "I have never heard such screams in all my life." She had to suppress a groan when she realised what they were talking about.

"It's… normal for a Grey Warden to have bad dreams," she heard Alistairs reply.

"That was not normal!" She heard the Orlesian accent of Leliana. "Nobody screams like that unless they are hurt or absolutely terrified!"

Ailia sighed and stepped out into the main hall and soon as the three of them spotted her, their conversation stopped immediately and their grim looks were replaced with concerned smiles.

"I'm sorry… about earlier," she said awkwardly.

"There is no need to apologize, My Lady," Teagan said warmly.

"Yes, we were just worried about you," Leliana said before walking over to her and giving her a small hug. Ailia responded by patting her lightly on the back.

"I'm fine Leliana, really. It was just a dream, that's all."

"If you say so," she said but she didn't look convinced.

"How long was I out?" Ailia asked Alistair once Leliana had stopped hugging her.

"Only for a few hours," he replied. _No wonder I still feel so bloody tired._

"Yes, we still have plenty of time to enter the Castle," Teagans face had now gone from concerned to an intense look of determination. "I wanted to make sure the Village was safe before we entered, if you could all meet me at the Windmill that is the top of the hill when you're ready, I can tell you how we can do so." He then quickly strode out of the Chantry, the large Chantry doors closing loudly behind him.

Ailia sighed and rubbed her temples. She was not looking forward to facing what was in that castle. If it indeed is a very powerful demon, it would make things very difficult for them. They also had to face the chances that no one was still alive up there, which means they wouldn't get the support and advice from Arl Eamon that she was hoping for. Of course Teagan would take over Redcliffe as Arl if that indeed is the case but she didn't know if he was as politically adept as Arl Eamon. With Loghain declaring the Wardens traitors, it would make it allot harder to stop the Blight and they needed someone who knew the nobles.

"Come on," She finally said. "Let's go gather the others and meet Teagan. We shall now finally see if my theory is correct."

"Let's just hope it's not," Alistair said solemnly. Ailia couldn't agree more.

As they made their way up the hill towards the windmill, she couldn't help but notice that almost everyone kept giving her concerned looks, and it was starting to grate on her nerves. She wasn't some fragile doll that needed looking after. Like Alistair had said, all Grey Wardens have bad dreams; hers are just worst because she joined during a blight. Although, the others most likely didn't know about that. Grey Warden secrets and all. She just wished they would stop staring like she was some fire bomb about to explode.

When they reached the windmill, they saw Teagan standing near the edge of the cliff looking over at the castle.

"It's odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think that nobody was inside it at all." He said as she stood next to him. _You don't know how true that statement may be, Teagan. _She kept that thought to herself though; she didn't want to worry the man anymore.

"But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan… to enter the castle once the village was secure. There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"Good plan," Ailia nodded. "That way we may be able to slip in undetected."

"Exactly, we –" His eyes suddenly widened as he pointed to something behind her. "Makers Breath!"

Ailia turned around to see a blonde haired woman running towards them followed by a soldier. She was dressed in fine noble clothing and seemed to be in allot of distress. _Surely it can't be the Arlessa…_

"Teagan!" She exclaimed her accent was a heavy Orlesian. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

"Isolde! You're alive!" Confusion was etched all across Teagans face. _So he must have contemplated all his family being dead… _"How did you…? What has happened?"

"I don't have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I… need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

Ailia scowled, she didn't like the sound of this. "We are going to have to have a bit of more of an explanation than that, I'm afraid, before you go dragging him off."

Isolde turned towards Ailia and her face instantly took on an expression like there was something incredibly foul smelling under her nose. "What? I… who is this woman Teagan?"

Ailias jaw clenched as she glared at the woman when she heard Alistair sigh behind her.

"You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair? Of all the… why are _you _here?" Ailias scowl deepened, _What a lovely way to treat someone who just saved your entire village._

"Isolde, they are Grey Wardens and I owe them my life." Teagans voice had an edge of annoyance to it, like he wasn't really appreciating how she spoke to them either.

"I would exchange pleasantries but… I don't think the situation calls for it." The look of disgust never left her face as she turned back to Teagan. "Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead walk and hunt the living."

"Yes, we kind of noticed that." Ailia muttered.

Isolde shot a look of annoyance over her shoulder. "The mage responsible was caught, but it still continues."

"A mage?" Ailia asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped.

Ailia looked over her shoulder and saw the same look of disbelief on Alistair and Morrigan. "It's just… Any mage can reanimate the dead if they wish to learn it, but to this level… they would have to be incredibly powerful. Insanely so." She just couldn't believe that one mage could cause all this.

"Even mother would have difficulty reanimating so many dead corpses." Morrigan said.

"Then what could it be then?" Isolde asked.

"Ailia has a theory that it could be a demon, I am hoping that it is not but we have to consider the possibility." Teagan explained.

"A Demon?" Isolde voice went shrill as a few tears slid down her face. "I can't let it hurt my Conner! Please Teagan! You must come back with me!"

"Conner? He is still alive? What about Eamon?"

"Eamon is alive… barely. The mage poisoned him."

"Poison?" Teagan gasped while Ailia cursed under her breath. Alistairs face seemed to drain of all colour.

"Yes, he infiltrated our staff, pretended to be one of the servants."

Ailia rubbed her temples where a headache had started to form. It seemed more and more likely that this was a powerful demon, maybe something the mage had unleashed. This wasn't going to be good.

"We need to decide something quickly."

"I will return with you Isolde but you will have to excuse us for a moment as I need to talk to Wardens in private." Teagan said.

"Oh bless you Teagan! Bless you!" She gave Teagan a brief hug before leaving them.

"Are you crazy?" Ailia practically yelled. "You could get yourself killed!"

He nodded, "Perhaps, but maybe I can… distract whatever evil is in the castle, giving you a chance to slip into the tunnels unnoticed."

"I don't like this," she ran a frustrated hand threw her hair. "But it seems we have no other choice."

"Ser Perth and his Knights will be waiting for you outside the castle gates; they will help once you are inside. Just remember that Eamon is the priority here, the rest of us are expendable. Just get him out alive."

"No bloody way are you expendable! I will get you all out alive!"

"You are brave as well as beautiful it seems," he smiled. "The Maker smiled on me indeed when he sent you to Redcliffe. Maybe if we had met under better circumstances… well." Ailia felt a blush coming to her cheeks as he slipped the signet ring into her hand and then raised her knuckles to his lips. "Maker watch over you." She nodded and then walked over to where Isolde was waiting; who she noticed was glaring in her direction.

"So we are just going to send him with that woman?" Leliana asked concern evident in her voice. "It seems so dangerous."

"I know, but we have no choice."

"One fool plan on top of another it seems." Sten muttered. Ailia rubbed her Temples again as they made there way towards the windmill.

The signet ring had worked perfectly and they slowly crept along the basement corridors. It was pitch black so both Morrigan and herself had conjured balls of flames in their hands which were there only light source, so they were being extra careful. They were trying to be as silent as possible but Sten and Alistairs armour made that plan go out the window. Each step they took, their armour rattled and seemed to echo ten times louder around the basement, making any form of stealth impossible.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they heard screams and the sound of snarling at the end of the corridor. They all broke out into a sprint until they saw a group of corpses reaching for someone who was in a prison cell. Luckily the bars were protecting who ever it was. Leliana quickly nocked an arrow and sent it right between the eyes of one of the corpses. Both Ailia and Morrigan conjured freezing spells before Sten, Alistair and Alimar proceeded to smash them to pieces. The fight only took a couple a minutes as there were only a few. She was double checking that they were actually dead as the Barstards had a knack for getting back up when she heard an all too familiar voice call out.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

She froze in her actions and her heart seemed to stop. _It can't be… _She slowly got up and started walking towards the cell that the walking dead had been attacking. _But I would know that voice anywhere… _When she finally reached the cell her eyes widened at the man standing there, still clad in the same blue Apprentice robes she has seem him in over a year ago.

"Jowan…"

* * *

Please review! I love them too much to not get them! XD


End file.
